Goodbye is never definitely
by Cassy27
Summary: A new case and Charlie gets hurt. Don is out for revenge, but his mind isn't clear and he starts seeing things that aren't there. Will he get lost in hallucinations or will he pull out in time? Only he isn't sure if he wants to stop seeing them...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Goodbye is never definitely **

**Spoilers: **There aren't any spoilers as far as I know, but if there are any, I will give a warning. I just started watching and I've seen the first three seasons so far and I can't wait to see more!

**Warning**: Character's death!

**Summary:** What appeared to be a simple case for Don ended up personal. Charlie gets in the line of fire and he doesn't make it out. Don is out for revenge, but over time, his mind is losing control and Don is seeing Charlie guiding him to find the responsible killer.  
Will he be able to forgive himself? Will he be able to let Charlie go or will he lose himself in his race for revenge?

**AN:** So this is my first fic on Numb3rs and I hope the characters are IC. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but finals are coming up and I hate to say it but I have to study in stead of watching Numb3rs… : (

Please let me know all of your thoughts, guidance and comments. You know you just have to push that one 'review' button!

**Anyways… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

'What are we waiting for?'

David's voice sounded calm even though the situation wasn't under control at all. A man had locked himself in his house and nobody had any idea if he was armed of carrying explosives. This man, Keith Richards, was a badass, as you could call it. He was working under a boss named Christian, and Keith was not planning on surrendering.

'Are the snipers in position?' Don asked.

David only nodded. Megan sneaked up to them, keeping low to try avoid detection, and then kneeled down next to Don.

'We're not getting a clear view on him,' she said, 'we're not even sure if he's alone.'

'Wait what? Christian is with him?' Don asked a little surprised.

'We don't know, we just detect two life-signs.'

'Okay,' Don said while nodding his head, 'we have to be carefull, we have no idea who might be in there.'

The radio suddenly started cracking before a voice called in.

'Team two is ready to go.'

'Okay,' Don said, aiming his weapon at the front door of the house, 'let's go in.'

Everybody moved at once, responding to Don't call. It was strange to see all the movement and yet not hear noise. There was some shuffeling, but even that was muffled.

The door however opened with a loud bang and only then, men started yelling.

'FBI!'

Don followed, and then Megan, David and Colby. Guns aimed at everything that moved, they made their way through the house.

'STOP!' a man cried out. Don immideatly realised that this was the voice of Keith and it was coming from the kitchen. He ran as fast as he could to get an understanding of the situation. But he had never expected to see this...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Keith was holding his gun tightly in his hand, aiming it at a man whose mouth was taped shut. His dark curls and dark eyes were the first characteristics Don recognised.

Charlie!

He was tied to a chair, his hands a little blue-ish by the rope that held them together. Charlie looked exhausted and his eyes weren't brilliant like they used to be. They hardly contained any color. But as soon as his eyes connected with those of Don, hope filled them and Don knew Charlie needed him more then ever.

'Move and he dies!' Keith still yelled.

'Okay, okay,' Don said in a panicked voice, 'just relaxe.'

Don felt his blood race through his veins and his hands began to sweat. He had to keep his head cool, he had to think straight and handle this perfectly. He released his grip on his gun and laid it down on the floor. He raised his hands in the air to let Keith know that he wasn't a threat anymore. Megan, Colby and David didn't do the same though. They stapped back a short distance, but held Keith at gunpoint.

'Let's...talk.' Don said in a soft and calm voice. If only he felt this way. His gaze fell open Charlie who looked at him with pleading eyes. He knew his brother was begging him for help, but he couldn't do anything. Not yet anyway.

But Don could already feel the guilt taking over his mind. How come he didn't notice this? Charlie had been taken and he hadn't even realised it...The last time he had spoken to him was yesterdaymorning, did that mean Charlie had been here for almost 2 days? Don tried to tell himself that it didn't matter. All that did matter was that he needed to get Charlie out of here.

'Let's make a deal.' Keith said with a determined voice while he pushed his gun harder against Charlie's hair. Charlie winced a little, but kept staring at his big brother. The skin under his eyes was wet and Don noticed that his noise had been bleeding recently. It made him angry to know that Charlie had been in pain.

'I get a ticket out of here and your little bro walks away safe.'

Don had to surpress the feeling to walk aside and let Keith walk away. Anything to get Charlie.

'You're surrounded.' Don said, 'you're not in any position to negotiate.'

It angered Keith and Don regretted his words. Charlie winced again as the gun was now pushing against his temple.

'But,' Don quickly continued, 'we can talk.'

'I have a clear shooting view.' A voice whispered into Don's ear. One of the snipers had contacted him through the radio plugged in his ear, and that would normally mean the end of this situation, but Don wasn't sure what to do now. This wasn't just any case, Charlie was in danger and that made it hard for Don to make any descisions.

'You have a deal.' Don said, his voice firm although Don didn't stand behind his choice. All he wanted right now was to get Charlie loose from his chair so that he could be taken out of this house.

'You let Charlie go,' Don said, 'and we'll let you go. Al least, you'll get a head start.'

Keith was thinking about what Don said and then suddenly broke the rope that held Charlie's hands together. His gun didn't move though and Charlie still couldn't move because of it.

'You're not a liar, are you?' Keith said.

Charlie slowly brought his hands to his mouth, not wanting to startle Keith, and removed the tape. He silently took in all the fresh air through his mouth and Don saw how he shuddered.

'No,' Don said, making eye-contact with Keith, 'not if you stick to the deal.'

Charlie felt the gun being removed from his temple and he didn't hesitate to stand up. He didn't rush it and held his hands up in the air. Step by step, he closed in on Don and he felt his body relaxe. He felt safe, but he wanted to keep walking. He knew his legs were weak and he couldn't afford falling down.

Keith stepped in front of the chair, still aiming his gun at Charlie and Don knew what his job was next. He gave a short nod, knowing that the sniper could clearly see Don and Keith.

Don threw his arms around Charlie, wanted to push him to the floor, getting him out of Keith's shooting range, but Keith was completely stunned by the sudden movement. He aimed his gun.

'Sorry,' Keith whispered, 'we can't let Charlie find us again!'

2 shots could be heard, one passed completely silently. Keith fell down, his gun dropping to the floor and his eyes filled with shock. His breathing went up before vanishing. Megan and Colby's gun was still hot from firing, but they placed their gun back in their holster to check Keith for a pulse.

But Don felt strange. He hadn't gotten Charlie to the floor in time and they still stood face to face. They both looked shocked and Don turned his gaze down to see the red on his shirt. But he didn't feel pain. His arms trembled as he released Charlie from his grip and the warmth of the blood surprised him. But where was the pain?

'Don?' Charlie asked in a high voice.

Don turned his gaze up to see Charlie's eyes and fear overwelmed him as he saw shock in Charlie's eyes. His shirt was red as well and blood was streaming down.

'Charlie!' Don screamed as he threw his arms around Charlie again to stop him from falling. Don kneeled down and gently laid Charlie on his legs, making sure he was supporting his head.

'Get the medics!' David yelled while he and the rest of the team made sure Don and Charlie had space.

Charlie started coughing, making blood drip out of his mouth and Don didn't hesitate to whipe it away with his hand.

'Look at me,' Don said, panicked more then ever, 'Charlie, stay with me. WHERE ARE THOSE MEDICS?'

Charlie grabbed Don't arm and squeezed in it as hard as he could to manage the pain. Don realised that Charlie's strenght had never been much, but feeling his grip now, it scared him. The strenght Charlie once possesed had already completely disappeared.

Charlie had started gasping for air now and Don knew his lungs were now filled with blood. His white shirt and Charlie's light blue shirt were now red and Don was pushing his free hand against the wound in his chest. His other hand he kept on Charlie face, streaking away Charlie's tears.

His own vision had become a blur and he felt the tears strolling down. The salt taste had even reached his mouth.

'I lo...love,' Charlie chocked out.

'Shh.' Don whispered reasurinlgy, seeing the fear in Charlie's eyes, 'don't talk.'

'Love you.' Charlie finished his sentence before coughing up more blood. A small smile appeared on his face, but his eyes couldn't keep the lie up. Don saw the fear, the pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

'I love you too, but you have to stay with me.' Don said while pushing his forehead against that of Charlie. He pulled Charlie even closer to his body and his arms held him as tight as possible.

The medics rushed in now and started taking out gaze to stop the bleeding. They stopped for a moment when they saw all the blood and Don hated it.

'Save him!' he cried.

'And...dad...' Charlie managed to chocke out, 'love him...too.'

'I know you do, Charlie, I know.' Don cried.

The medics placed the gaze on Charlie's chest, trying to stop the bleeding, but even that turned red in less that five seconds.

Charlie's breathing quickened, his grip tightened, and then Don could feel it all disappear. Charlie's hand fell down on the floor and his eyes became blank. There were no more emotion to be read in there while they used to be filled with them. Don pulled Charlie high up against his chest and pressed his face against Charlie's neck.

'NO!' he weeped.

'There was nothing we could do.' One of the medics said.

'He was completely bleeding out,' the other one whispered, 'we're sorry.'

Don didn't respond and kept holding on to Charlie.

'Don...' Megan muttered.

'Don't.' Don said in a loud voice. 'Just...let me...just don't.'

Megan and the others left the room, giving Don time to be with his brother. Megan leaned in against the wall and jumped up when a loud bang sounded through the hall.

'Sorry.' Colby said, rubbing his painfull hand which he had just slammed against the wall. 'I never thought...'

'That the whiz-kid would get hurt?' David asked while pressed his palms against his eyes, trying to force his tears back.

'I should stay with Don.' Megan said, not even trying to hide her tears. She walked back into the room to find Don in the exact same position as they left him.

'Come back.' Don whispered while he gently carressed Charlie's cheek. 'Dad needs his little genius. I need you.'

'Don?' Megan gently called out to him, kneeling beside him.

'I said don't.' Don said as he looked up to her.

Megan didn't find to courage to say anything else. She didn't even have an idea what to say.

Don turned his gaze back and looked at Charlie. He wanted to stay here forever, just sitting like this, holding his brother as if he was sleeping. He placed his hand on Charlie's eyes and closed them as gently as he could. Now it was as if he was truly sleeping. Maybe that was all that he was doing. Sleeping... Don placed his hand on Charlie's chest, but the heartbeat was missing. There was no breathing or movement.

Charlie had been shot...and he hand't survived it.

**AN: So, I hope you're liking it so far! Let me know what you think and I promise to upload as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't know why, but I'm nervous for this chapter. I had to put so much emotion in it and I hope Alan's reaction is IC.  
Anyway...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Don had never liked hospitals, but hate wasn't the right word either. That was until now. As he sat on the examination table, waiting for Alan to come in, he thought about all the possibilities he had for breaking the news to Alan. He had insisted on telling it him himself, but now that sounded like a stupid idea. How was he going to manage that? He wasn't even sure if he would get any words out.

He hadn't spoken since Megan had forced him into an ambulance. His voice was lost somewhere in his body and Don didn't even want to find it back. But when Alan would walk in here, what was he going to do?

The door flew open and Alan rushed in. Amita followed behind him and then David walked in. He was the only one who seemed calm, but his red eyes betrayed his true emotions.

'Don!' Alan yelled as he saw all the blood on his shirt.

'Da-' Don began, but as he predicted, his voice wasn't what it used to be, 'I'm fine.'

He cleared his throat and rubbed his hands against his eyes, feeling the tears filling them again.

'Dad?' Don started over again, forcing himself to say the words, 'Sit down.'

Alan shook his head madly.

'What is it? Why are you here?'

'You should sit down.' Don said, starting to get angry too. Why was Alan making it so difficult for him? Why didn't he do what Don asked him to do?

'Donald?' Alan said, walking up to his son and placing his hands on Don's shoulders.

Don hated it when Alan used his full name, it showed the authority Alan had and Don couldn't handle that right now. He needed a friend, a dad, not an angry father.

But he was expecting Alan to be mad, furious, outraged with him. Don felt those same emotions. If he had pulled Charlie down in time, he would have been fine and sitting on the table next to him.

'There was a shooting,' Don began, letting his gaze drop to the floor, 'it got chaotic.'

'But you're okay, you're not hurt?' Alan asked.

'No.' Don whispered.

'Well then?' Alan said, not understanding.

'Dad...' Don started crying again.

'Who got hurt?' Alan suddenly said, taking in a deep breath. He started understanding that something was up, but his mind couldn't come up with all the possibilities. Maybe it didn't want to come up with them.

'Charlie.' Don said before holding back a sob.

Alan shook his head, a smile appearing on his face.

'Charlie is at school.' Alan laughed.

'He didn't show up for two days now,' Amita said as she let himself slide down on a chair, 'I thought he was too busy working a case for you.'

'Where is he?' Alan said, his face filled with shock as he started understanding the severity of this situation.

'He got shot.' Don continued, barely hearing Alan's voice.

Alan grabbed Don's shoulders even more tight and shook him, trying to make him look at him.

'Don?' Alan said, his voice louder and harder then he had expected.

'It was as if he was sleeping.' Don said, still staring at the floor, his eyes barely blinking and his vision a blur as tears were dripping down.

'No.' Alan gasped.

'I couldn't save him, dad.' Don said in a weak voice.

Amita buried her face in her hands and Don could only hear her taking in a sharp gasps of air. He knew tears were rolling down her face, but he couldn't bear seeing them.

Alan placed his hand over his mouth while the other one was still holding on to Don. He didn't realise yet the severity of the truth. Don's words were still nothing more than words. Hearing him saying them didn't mean they were true. Maybe Don thought Charlie was dead, maybe Charlie did make it while he was in the ambulance.

'Maybe,' Alan started saying, but Don suddenly turned his gaze up, letting his father see how torn up he was. Alan swallowed heavily when he saw his son's desperation.

'He died in my arms,' Don said in an angrily tone, 'dad, I felt Charlie's life slip away through my hands. He lay in my arms and I let him die.'

Alan grabbed Don's face between his two hands now and made sure Don was looking him straight in the eyes. Alan knew his son needed him now, but he wasn't sure if he was capable of doing that.

'You were there?' Alan asked him, needing to be sure.

Don nodded his head, feeling that his voice was completely gone now.

'Was he scared?' Alan continued to ask. He needed to know everything. This was about his little boy after all. He needed details.

'Dad...' Don said, his voice nothing more then a whisper.

'Tell me!'

'Yes,' Don yelled, surprised by the sudden power of his voice, 'he was terrified!'

Alan's hands dropped next to his body as he staggered back a few steppes. Don regretted falling out against his father, but he couldn't control it. If Alan wanted to know the truth, he would get it, and Don could only tell him the way it felt. Hard. The truth was hard and nearly unbearable.

'He said he loved you.' Don said in a softer voice now, 'he said he loved me. He had so much to tell, but he wasn't even capable of doing so.'

'I want to see him.' Alan said then, his gaze turning to David who had kept himself on the background. 'Take me to Charlie.'

David quickly gazed at Don looking for guidance, but he soon realised that Don wouldn't be much of a help. Don stood up and went standing next to his father.

'I'll go with you.' He said and Alan only nodded. Amita was next to take her position. She too wanted to say goodbye.

'I want to see him too.' She said in a weak voice, making sure her hands were in her pockets. She didn't want the others to see how much she was trembling.

'I'll see what I can do.' David said before disappearing into the hallway. The three who were left behind didn't hesitate and left the room as well. David had disappeared, but they weren't in the mood to wait. Slowly, they walked down the hall until Amita gasped for air and pointed to a room.

On the table lay Charlie, his eyes closed. Don saw the image from in the house flash before his eyes. He saw Charlie in his arms again and he could feel his brother's blood running over his arms.

Alan was the first to enter. He ran up to Charlie's head and placed one hand in his curly hair while he grabbed one of his hands, gently squeezing it. Tears were now running over his face. He could no longer deny Don's words. Charlie wasn't breathing and yet he looked to be just sleeping.

Amita couldn't stand this any longer and slid down the wall. Her hands looked for support by leaning on the floor. She gazed to the table, just seeing Charlie's hair. She didn't want to see his face, not like this, not covered in blood. That wasn't the last image she wanted from him.

Don just watched how his father was breaking down piece by piece. He couldn't do anything about it as he was falling apart himself. How could he have let this happen? Why hadn't he known Charlie was in that house? He should have protected him; Charlie always looked to Don for protection.

Even when his mouth was taped, his hands bound, his eyes had said enough. They had begged him, but he had failed him. He hadn't gotten him out of there and now Charlie was dead.

A doctor came in, followed by David.

'My condolences.' The young doctor with short blond hair said.

'Why is he here?' Don asked, having difficulty saying each word, 'he should have been brought to the mortuary.'

'Yes,' the doctor nodded, 'but your brother is a donor and we tried to salvage some organs.'

The words of the doctor cut Don's heart and he shuddered. Salvaging...that was all his brother was useful for now?

'But unfortunately...' the doctor said, trying to say everything as soft as possible.

'He's been gone for too long.' Don finished the doctor's sentence.

'I'm sorry.' And with that, the doctor walked away. Don knew he wanted to give them time to say goodbye, but him walking away, it meant that it was truly over. Nobody was going to save him anymore and Charlie wasn't going to save another person.

**AN: So this was the next chapter and I really hope you liked it. I'll try and update as soon as possible!  
Let me know what you think by reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know it has been a while, but I finally found the time to update the next chapter of my story. I hope you like it and I hope it lives up to the expectations.  
I also want to thank you all for the lovely reviews and story alerts and I hope to read more!**

**Chapter 4**

Seeing the coffin being lowered into the ground, knowing that this would be the last time he was going to see it, it made Don feel like he wouldn't mind if he was buried along with it. Charlie was gone and Don couldn't bear the idea that he was never going to see him again. He was never going to hear him again, rambling about some theory.

The priest spoke his last words and Don heard several people silently sobbing. His eyes were as dry as they could be though. He felt the unbearably pain, but he felt somehow numb too. Nothing seemed to be important anymore, not even showing the others how broken he was.

Megan stood next to him, holding on to his arm and he knew that she was holding on for support, afraid that she would lose all control over her legs. She had always been good friends with him, sharing thoughts about certain theories for catching criminals.

The coffin came to a halt and Don quickly threw a glimpse at his father. Alan seemed to be as numb as Don was. He wasn't crying, he wasn't moving and he seemed to be just staring at the coffin, probably trying to wake himself up from this terrible dream.

Was that it? Was this all a dream? Why didn't it end then? Why didn't he wake up to find Charlie sitting at the table, eating his breakfast?

People started leaving and Don couldn't bring himself to move. Leaving this place, it felt like he was leaving Charlie all together. He wasn't going to do that. Megan dropped her arms and turned around so that she faced Don head on.

'I'm so sorry for your loss.' She nearly whispered, her voice so fragile.

He felt arms patting his shoulders and back, trying to let him know they felt sorry as well, but Don didn't even have the courage to look around and see who was trying to give him comfort. He couldn't let his eyes wander of from the coffin.

A few minutes passed and eventually he was alone with Alan on the graveyard. It was such a strange feeling he had. The sun was shining and the grass seemed awfully green and yet, Don would have felt better if it had been raining, if all the colours had been black or gray.

Alan was now standing right next to his only living son and Don lifted up his arms and placed them around his father's shoulders. Alan did the same and Don felt his shiver. He hardly ever hugged his father, but now he regretted that, just like he regretted not hugging Charlie.

'I'm so sorry, dad.' Don whispered in his ear, showing some emotion for the first time today.

'It's not your fault.' Alan said, letting his son go. He placed his hand on Don's face, making sure his son would be looking into his eyes, 'his death is not your fault.'

Don closed his eyes, wishing he could believe that. Tears started rolling down over his face and he suddenly couldn't leave this place fast enough. Being confronted with death, with losing everybody that you loved, it made him want to fall to the ground and never get up again. First his mother, now Charlie… Don turned around, leaving Alan standing alone by Charlie's grave, and walked away, hoping he would never have to be here again, hoping that he would never feel these emotions again.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

A few weeks later…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

A sound woke Don up and he needed a moment to figure out where he was. He wasn't home in his bed or on the couch of his apartment. Megan smiled at him and Don's memories came back. He was at his office, like he always was lately. He didn't like going to his apartment anymore as it was always empty. The silence had always been something he had liked, but now…it had been something that was unbearable.

But going home wasn't less difficult. Alan enjoyed seeing his oldest son, but every time that Don walked through that front door, his eyes started shining, expecting Charlie to walk through the door next, following Don. The realisation that such a thing was never going to happen again hit Alan hard and Don hated seeing that pain on his father's face.

So he stayed at his office for as long as he could, almost obsessing with finding Christian who was responsible for the kidnapping of Charlie. Christian had giving the assignment, telling Keith to buy him time to escape the city. If Chris hadn't existed, Charlie would still be alive.

'You should go home.' Megan said as she walked further into the office.

'I'm good,' Don said, hoping that Megan would believe him, 'do you want to talk to me about something?'

Megan hesitated for a second, but quickly restored her confident look.

'The rapport is in.' she said, spotting for a reaction on Don's face.

'What are you talking about?' Don asked her, still feeling a little fuzzy.

'You know,' Megan said gently, 'about what happened.'

Don swallowed heavily as he realised what Megan was talking about. He demanded her to give him the rapport by stretching his arm out to her, asking for the file.

'Keith's bullet wasn't the one that killed him,' Megan said in a trembling voice, 'it was friendly fire. The sniper aimed for Keith, but he moved and Charlie…'

Megan stopped talking as she saw how Don closed his eyes, pain stretching out over his face.

The image of Charlie dead in his arms erupted and it overwhelmed Don. He felt Charlie's blood run over his arms again. He felt a shiver running down his back and his stomach turned, but he wouldn't allow himself to tremble or throw up. He clenched the rapport in between his hands as he was fighting to gain back control over his body and mind.

'Why did it take so long for this rapport to be finished?' Don asked, opening his eyes again.

Megan didn't respond and Don saw how her lips were pressed together.

'Megan?' Don asked, needing the truth.

'We have had it for quiet some time now, but…' she sighed, 'we didn't want to show you.'

'What?' Don asked, disbelief in his voice.

'Don,' Megan said as she walked up to him, 'you've been…you've been a wreck and we thought that you wouldn't be able to handle this. We tried to protect you.'

Don couldn't believe this. He had been waiting and waiting for this rapport, he had been waiting for the truth and now his own colleagues had kept him in the dark.

'The sniper is under investigation, but we don't have clearance.'

'Why not?' Don asked, understanding this situation less and less.

'Because of our personal situation. Charlie was your brother, our friend, they won't allow us investigating it.'

'That's ridiculous!' Don said, feeling he was getting mad.

'It isn't,' Megan said in a soft voice, expecting a furious outbreak now, 'we don't have an objective view.'

Don sighed as he felt too tired to argue, to protest. He rubbed his hand over his face, letting his shoulders drop, giving up the tough act.

'Why don't you go home?' Megan than asked, 'I bet Alan would love to see his oldest son again.'

Don opened his eyes and realised that he couldn't stay here longer. The break-down was coming, the tears were already forming behind his eyes and the last thing he wanted was Megan to see them.

He placed the rapport in the middle of his desk, standing up and grabbing his jacket. He tried to throw Megan a reassuring smile, but he knew he had failed that. Megan only watched him with a worried look.

'Don,' she said, 'Charlie died knowing that you did everything you could to save him. You were there and you comforted him and I believe that he did feel peace because of you.'

'Is that supposed to make me feel better?' Don asked as he watched Megan with his eyes turned only into two small lines. He felt anger and he wished he could just walk away from it. 'Charlie is gone and I wish to God I could get him back. Now excuse me as I have to go home and see how disappointed dad looks when he only sees me walking through the front door and not Charlie.'

Don didn't wait to see Megan's shocked reaction. He headed straight for the elevator, furiously pushing the buttons. He needed to get the anger out of his system.

'Are you feeling okay?'

Don turned around, startled by the sudden voice, and his face turned into a smile. This was perfect for getting the anger out.

Charlie…

He looked so real!

'You should eat healthier.' Charlie said in his typical tone of lecturing.

Don took in deep breaths and he realised that what he was seeing wasn't real. Charlie couldn't be here, he couldn't be talking to Don. Charlie was gone…But still, Don smiled. Seeing his brother again, standing right in front of him, it made him happy. He knew it wouldn't last long. His hallucination was going to end soon as he was probably just so furious that his mind had found the perfect way to calm him.

Don took in another deep breath and closed his eyes. His breathing was now calm again, his heartbeat had a normal rhythm and his body was in a relaxed state. He opened his eyes again and saw Charlie looking at him with his big brown eyes. He hadn't disappeared and Don stared at his little brother, enjoying this moment for as long as he could.

'Maybe dad made lasagne.' Charlie said, his face lighting up with that thought.

'You always loved dad's homemade lasagne.' Don smiled at Charlie. He reached out his hand to place it on Charlie's shoulder; he wanted to feel him again. If he had never hugged his brother much, maybe this was the time to make up for it.

'Don?'

Don pulled back his arm and turned around to see Megan standing there. He watched her face for a reaction, for a sign that she perhaps had seen or heard Don talking to himself. Because that was what it would have appeared to be. Charlie wasn't there and so he had been all alone.

'I thought I forgot something.' Don lied, still not sure if Megan had seen anything or heard him talking to himself. 'But I have it right here.'

He took out his phone, making sure she would believe his lie. He even made a smile turn up on his face and this time it wasn't a fake one. Megan believed him and Don knew that he was only able to put up such a façade because he was still thinking about Charlie.

'Could you do me a favour?' Megan then asked.

Don nodded.

'Call me when you're home, okay?'

Don understood Megan and he just nodded again. He would have done the same if he were in her situation and it even surprised him that she didn't insisted on driving him home herself.

The elevator doors finally opened and Don walked in, leaving Megan behind. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

'Are you sure you'll be able to drive home?'

Don smiled as he heard his voice again.

'Yeah, Charlie,' he laughed while opening his eyes, 'don't worry.'

Charlie turned his gaze to the opening doors and then walked out into the underground garage. Charlie knew exactly where the car was parked and Don just followed, loving this moment with his brother. He realised that they had had too few of these moments, moments where it had been just the two of them. He should have taken Charlie to a bar once in a while, discussing their work.

He smiled at the idea that this might be his moment for making that up.

The ride home didn't take longer than 15 minutes and Charlie didn't stop talking. He kept explaining some sort of theory which didn't make any sense to Don, but just hearing Charlie talk, it was worth the mental headache. All he cared about was hearing Charlie's voice.

Back home, he parked the car and spotted Alan watching him through the window. He immediately realised that Megan had called Alan to ask him to keep an eye on him, to take care of him.

When he turned around to lock the car, he felt his heart break as he didn't see Charlie anywhere. He closed his eyes, wishing for him to come back, but when he opened his eyes again, nothing had changed. Disappointed, he turned around and walked up to the house. Alan opened the door before he had even gotten there and Don saw Alan smiling. He wasn't sure if he meant it, though.

'Hey,' Alan said as Don walked inside, 'are you hungry? I made lasagne.'

Don's thoughts immediately drifted back to Charlie and he felt sudden pain crossing his mind.

'No,' Don lied, 'I'm not hungry. I'm just going to take a shower and head off to bed.'

He didn't wait for Alan's response and ran up the stairs.

His shower didn't take long and Don had never imagined himself longing for his bed, for sleep. He walked out into the hall, still drying his hair with a towel.

'Oh, Charlie.' A soft voice cried.

Don recognised his father's voice, but it wasn't a tone he heard often. His dad never showed weakness, let alone cried. But now, Don heard the pain in his voice, he heard how broken his father felt and guilt overwhelmed Don. He slowly descended the stairs till halfway and then sat down. He had a perfect view of his dad while Alan couldn't see him.

He saw the heart wrecked gaze in his father's eyes and Don felt even more guilt. He was the reason Charlie had started helping him with cases. He was the one who had gotten him in trouble and he was the one who hadn't been able to save him, to stop Keith.

Don knew Alan needed time to be alone, but he wasn't going to let him out of his sight. Alan looked too fragile and Don didn't want to leave him alone, scared that something might happen to him.

Alan was gazing at a picture which was framed in a beautiful framework made out of wood. He held it with his two hands as if he was holding on to dear life. His cheeks were wet and more tears were rolling down. His thumbs streaked over the glass as if he was caressing Charlie.

Don knew which picture he held although he couldn't actually see it. He had taken the picture himself. It was from last summer, in the garden. They were having a barbeque and they had invited Amita, Larry and Don's team. Charlie had been listening to Amita telling a story about her childhood and Charlie's gaze had been so dreamy that Don just had to take a picture. A small smile had been playing around Charlie's lips and his eyes had been glittering.

'Why is he crying?'

Don looked to his left and saw Charlie sitting next to him on the stairs. He had tears in his eyes and his back was bowed as if he was hurt. His hands were clasped together, trying to prevent them from trembling.

'He's crying for you.' Don whispered, feeling his own eyes filling with tears.

'But I'm right here?' Charlie asked, not understanding.

'No,' Don sighed as a sob broke free from his lungs, 'you're not. I'd like to believe it though.'

Charlie didn't react but kept staring at Alan. Don too gazed at his dad, wishing he could make the pain go away.

**AN: Tell me what you think about this part and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: the next chapter…enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Don didn't wait the next morning for his father to wake up. He grabbed a cup of coffee, drank it empty in one sip, and left home. He had to focus on work today; he had to keep his mind busy if he didn't want to have a bad day. On the way to work, he listened to the radio, avoiding busy traffic.

He was one of the first who arrived at the office. Only David had been there and some other employees who didn't belong in his team.

'Good morning.' David greeted him while he was having his hands full with files he needed to alphabetise. Don ran up to him to help him before they all fell to the ground.

'Thanks.' David smiled, glad for the help.

Don, who was now holding a few files himself, saw that he was also holding Charlie's file. They must have taken it back from his desk, but Don didn't mind somehow. He needed as less confrontation as possible today. He gave the files back and continued his route to his office.

He had a lot of work to do and he couldn't wait to get started. Keeping himself busy; that was the objective today.

He started by reading his mails, answering them one by one and when he was done with this task, he noticed that the FBI-office had already filled with a dozen more agents. He saw Colby running around, probably finishing some paperwork himself. Megan was sitting at her desk, the phone in one hand and a pen in the other. David's pile of files he needed to take care off had slimmed to a dozen files, but Don knew that that wouldn't last long. Someone always brought in more files. He smiled at the thought about how David would look when he saw another pile appearing in front of him.

His computer made a soft beeping noise, letting Don know he had received a new mail. He felt his heart shrink as he realised it was about Charlie's case. Some agents wanted to do a reconstruction and they needed him to be there. His hands trembled as he answered the mail, saying that he would try to be present. He wasn't sure if he would go, _if_ he would be able to go. Seeing that room again, it would be too hard on him. Don opened a new mail saying that he wouldn't be able to make it, but he hesitated as he realised that this might be the only way to figure out the complete truth.

He gazed around in his office, thinking about what he should do. He saw Megan and Colby staring at him and Don knew that they had received the exact mail. David hadn't touched a computer in the last couple of hours so he still had to read his mail. Don turned his gaze back to his computer and decided that he just needed to do this.

His cell phone rang and Don couldn't help but jump a little on his chair. He cleared his throat before answering, having to sound firm.

'Don?' a soft called, 'it's Amita.'

'Oh,' Don sighed in relieve, happy to hear her voice again, 'what's up?'

'Charlie.' Amita said, her voice sounding even weaker, 'they need his office to be cleared out, but Larry and I, we can't…We can't do it on our own.'

Don took in a deep breath. He hadn't thought about Charlie's office at all, let alone clearing it. But he had to help Amita and Larry, that much he knew.

'I'll help,' Don promised, 'when?'

'By next week.' Amita said.

Don could hear her sob. He pulled his cell phone from his ear and looked at the number calling him. It was the one from Charlie's office. Amita was in his office and she probably felt all sort of emotions as memories flooded her mind.

He wanted to comfort her, feeling guilty for not checking up on her.

'You know what?' he said, 'I'll be there in 20 minutes and we'll start cleaning it up today.'

Amita didn't say anything for a moment.

'Thank you, Don.' She eventually sighed after letting out another sob.

Don putted his cell phone in his pocket, stood up, gathered all his stuff and made way his to the elevator.

'Don?' a voice called out to him. Don turned around to see Colby running up to him, followed by Megan. 'Where are you going?'

Don rolled his eyes as he realised that they were checking up on him.

'Amita needs me.' He simply answered.

'Are you going to the reconstruction tomorrow?' Megan then asked, not even giving Don the chance to turn around.

Don swallowed and knew he had to stick to his decision.

'Yes.' He said, surprised by his own strong voice. He turned around and entered the elevator.

333333333333333333333333333333

He stood in front of CalSci and he had to take in deep breaths to make himself walk further into the campus. He always came here with one objective; meeting Charlie, but now…now he was going to clear his office.

As he walked through the hallways, he passed professors who greeted him with a soft and regretful voice. He didn't respond though, he had to focus too hard on not letting his tears escape his eyes.

He then reached Charlie's office, but he stopped before entering. He gazed in, seeing Amita standing at the blackboard. He saw about the way she stood that she needed his support, his help. He walked in and felt the warm air entering his lungs. Even Charlie's smell was still present.

'Don?' Amita said while turning around, responding to the sound she had heard.

'Yeah.' Don said, not able to give her a comforting smile or gaze.

'It's strange being here,' Amita said as she placed down a notebook fully written by Charlie, 'I still expect him to walk right in.'

Don walked up closer to Amita and placed his hand on her face.

'I miss him too.' He said while he no longer held back his tears. Amita threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. Don embraced her and pushed his face into her hair. He felt Amita shudder as she silently sobbed.

'I miss him too.' He repeated, looking up again, letting his gaze fall on every object. Even the blackboard was still filled with theories. Don noticed names written and realised that this was a theory on the case he had been working on with Don.

'He found us the murderer and his boss.' Don whispered.

Amita let her grip lose and turned around to watch the blackboard as well.

'He gave us all the information we needed and yet, he never visited a crime scene.'

'He was good.' Amita smiled.

'I don't understand.' Don said.

'How Christian found him?'

'Yes,' Don said, feeling angry now, 'only my team and my superiors knew he was helping me on this case.'

Amita whipped her face dry and then streaked her hand over the chalk.

'Then how did they know that he was the key to solving the crimes?'

Don shook his head, having no idea what the answer was.

'Unless Charlie _was_ just a way of getting a free ticket out of trouble. Maybe he was just a hostage and maybe they did just hope that you would grant them a pass way out of the country.' Amita then said.

Don thought about that and then remembered the day of the shooting.

'No,' Don whispered, 'it was about Charlie. Keith said that he couldn't allow Charlie to find them again.'

'So he was supposed to be the victim in the end?' Amita said with shock as her voice broke.

Don pulled Amita in his embrace again, seeing how her knees where shaking and how her legs were going to give out. Amita cried in his arms and Don cried holding Charlie's love of his life.

He couldn't believe this. Charlie was never expected to make it out alive! Keith was going to shoot him anyway, all he needed to do was waste time to give Christian the opportunity to escape.

'Oh, Charlie,' Don sighed as he now was getting close to the truth. The plan had been to kill Charlie and they had succeeded. Don's mind drifted of to all the possibilities Keith had planned out if he wouldn't have been able to shoot him. The chance that Charlie would be killed by friendly fire was slim…unless…the sniper hadn't been friendly fire.

Don took some space between him and Amita so that he would be able to see her eyes.

'The sniper?' he said.

'What are you talking about?' Amita kept crying.

'It wasn't friendly fire!'

**AN: So, this was the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as possible, but I can't promise you that it will be the next few days… ****I apologise for that.**

**And thanks for reading it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The ride back to the office felt like it was taking hours. Amita was sitting next to him, silently and barely moving. She was still in shock while fury had already taken over Don's body. He nearly ran into the FBI-office, Amita following him, and didn't care how many people he was nearly knocking against the floor.

'David!' he yelled, seeing him first.

David turned around and backed up a little as he saw how furious Don was.

'Did you know?' Don kept yelling.

Megan and Colby appeared now, backing David up by standing next to him.

'Know what?' David asked confused.

'About the sniper?' Don hissed.

His three colleagues looked at him, even more confused now.

'Don,' Megan said, 'calm down. What are you talking about?'

'The sniper shot Charlie on purpose.' Amita said in a high broken tone.

'So, you guys didn't know?' Don asked, feeling a little calmer already.

'We only read the same file as you,' Colby explained, 'and we are not allowed to work on the case.'

'I think I know why.' Don sighed as he turned his gaze down to the floor.

'They want to cover up a security breach.' Amita exhaled as she started to understand the full scenario now. 'They want to cover up Charlie's murder to protect their _good_ _name_!'

'So Christian was there, watching the whole thing!' Megan gasped as she understood too, 'Christian _was_ the sniper!'

'We have to find him.' Don said, sounding desperate now. He had been so close to Charlie's killer, he would have been able to stop Charlie's death if he had gotten him out of there. Charlie was a target all along and he had never realised it. He was the one that got him involved; he was the one who had putted him on Christian's radar.

'How are we going to find him? He's probably gone out of the country.' Amita sighed.

'No,' Megan said in a determined voice, 'that's not like Christian. We have been chasing him for more than a month and he started to like it. He made a game out of it until we got an advantage.'

'Charlie.' David said.

'Exactly. He wants the game to continue but without the _cheat_ so he got rid of it. If we play it smart, we will be able to find him.' Megan continued.

'But why sacrifice Keith?' Colby asked her.

'It probably slowed him down, he took out the fun. That's all this is to him; fun, a game.'

'Alright,' Don said, having found his strength back, 'let's catch him.'

The thought that one day he would be able to arrest Christian made his life worth living again. He had a purpose once more and he wouldn't stop until he reached it.

'We're not allowed.' David sighed, feeling bad for ruining the mood.

'He's right.' Colby agreed.

'Who cares?' Don said, still feeling exited, 'Christian is a killer, the killer of my brother, and a sadist, someone has to stop him!'

'I could help.' Amita spoke again, 'Charlie's equations are still on the blackboard and in his notebook, I could adjust them and find a hot zone.'

Don smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

'Thank you.' He almost whispered. 'It's like he's still helping us out, even though…'

Amita smiled back and placed her hand on his.

'Yeah,' she sighed, 'I'll call you as soon as I have results.'

Don admired her for doing this. He knew how hard it was for her to just be in Charlie's office and yet, she was facing it. He should probably take an example from her, but his stomach turned by just thinking about it.

Entering Charlie's room…it had been something he had been avoiding ever since the funeral. He had stood many times at the door, his hand placed on the door-latch, ready to open it, but every time, he had pulled back his hand. He wasn't ready yet and he wondered if he would ever be…

'Megan,' Don said in a firm voice, 'you check the FBI-database and look for any files related to Christian or to Charlie. Colby, go to the crime scene and look for evidence; see where the sniper was placed and if he leaved any clues or DNA. David, you start digging into Keith's life, maybe we'll find a link to Christian that will reveal his true identity.'

Colby and David didn't hesitate a second and moved to their destination. Megan walked up to him and a small smile was playing around her lips.

'We're going to find him, aren't we?'

'Yes,' Don said, certain about his answer, 'yes, we are.'

'What are you going to do?' she then asked.

'I'm going to tell dad and let him know that we're not giving up.'

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Like Don expected, Alan was sitting on the couch, a book in his hand and picture of Charlie near in case he wanted to see him.

'Dad?' Don said in a soft voice, not wanting to startle him.

'Oh,' Alan said, immediately rising from his seat and walking up to Don, 'Aren't you supposed to be at work?'

'Yes, but I needed to talk to you.'

'Sure…sure, go ahead.'

'We have new information about the case,' Don said and he realised that he sounded distant when Alan swallowed heavily, 'about Charlie's de…'

He wasn't able to say the word. He had said it once, right after it happened, to Alan, and it had not only hurt him like a knife stabbing through his heart, it had hurt Alan maybe even harder. And so he didn't say the words anymore. He thought them over and over again. Charlie is dead. Charlie died. But he'd never say them out loud.

'We're going to find Christian, dad,' Don said, trying to find his voice again, 'he is the reason Charlie is…He was the sniper and now we are going to find him!'

Alan's face didn't brighten up, he didn't smile, his reaction was nearly unnoticeable. But Don knew his father and he saw the flash of pain in his eyes, but he wasn't sure that it was caused because he got confronted with Charlie's situation again.

Alan turned around and sat back down on the couch. He buried his face in his arms and when he looked back up at Don, he had tears rolling over his face.

'Dad?' Don asked carefully, sitting down next to his father.

'Don,' Alan started, looking for the right words, 'I fear for you, for your health. You don't sleep well, you don't eat well and I certainly don't want you to get obsessed with finding Charlie's killer.'

'Don't you want me to find him?' Don asked, confused.

'Honestly? No.' Alan answered, placing his hand on Don's shoulder, 'I'm afraid you won't survive it because…revenge is something very dark and tempting.'

'I don't understand.' Don said, frowning and feeling a little mad.

'I want the killer to be caught and punished, I wish I could punish him myself, but I have to keep my mind straight. Obsessing over how much I could torture this man, it isn't going to bring Charlie back and I'm afraid that you do think that. And when it's all over, when the killer is caught, you'll fall into a black hole which you'll never be able to climb out off.'

'Dad…'

'I don't want to lose you too.'

'I know, dad,' Don sighed, pulling Alan into his embrace, 'but I have to find Christian, I just have to.'

Alan hugged Don back before letting him go and staring him into the eyes, a small smile appearing on his face.

'I keep forgetting that you're a cop, that finding the guilty is your task. But promise me one thing,' Alan said and then waited for Don to nod, 'be careful. Getting hurt and obsessed isn't going to help anybody.'

'I promise, dad,' Don said, his face serious and his hands still gripping Alan's shoulders, 'and I promise you that I will find Christian, one way or the other.'


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: another chapter and I hope it will live up to the expectations. I know it has been a while since my last upload, but I hope my next update will come sooner. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Back at the office, Don was going through all the files that David, Colby and Megan had found. Not much had turned up, but Don wasn't going to give up this soon. Christian was a smart guy, but even the smartest guys made mistakes. He read each file two times, then a third time but not even the fourth time he found a clue which could lead to an arrest.

He leaned back in his chair and let his head rest in his hands which were intertwined. He sighed as he gazed at a picture of Keith, made a few weeks before that horrible day.

'Are you working a new case?' a voice asked.

Don turned around to see Charlie standing behind him, leaning in reading what was on his screen. A smile erupted and Don looked at Charlie, not wanting to ruin this moment.

'No,' he said, shaking his head, 'it's your case.'

'My case?' Charlie asked, confused. He walked around the desk and sat down on the chair in front of Don. He leaned casually over the arm seat and crossed his fingers on his stomach.

'We're looking for Christian.' Don said. He couldn't believe his own behaviour. He was talking to his brother of who he knew wasn't really here. But the thought of Charlie's present, the illusion, it made him feel comforted and he liked it. He played along and hoped it would last at least a few more minutes.

'If you are looking for Christian, then why is there a picture of Keith on your screen?'

'I believe he is the clue to finding Christian.'

Charlie nodded and Don expected him to spout out some theory to find the link. Charlie remained silent though.

'You can find the link.' Charlie eventually smiled.

'I don't see how.' Don sighed, looking back at the picture.

'Don't forget about the sniper.' Charlie said and Don knew he was on to something.

'Right,' Don exhaled, feeling like he was having some revelation, 'Keith was arrested a few weeks back. The sniper was Christian and the only reason he was allowed there was because they expected him to be there. He didn't even cover up his tracks…I need to find the last name of the sniper and then I'll have your killer.'

'My killer?' Charlie asked, truly not knowing what Don was talking about.

'Yeah, Charlie,' Don sighed, 'you're not…real.'

'But Don,' Charlie smiled, 'I'm here, right? You see me, you hear me, you can touch me and I don't vanish into thin air.'

'Last time you did.' Don whispered, feeling the disappointment again of not having Charlie around, 'you disappeared.'

Charlie turned his gaze down, as if he felt sorry for doing that and Don hated himself for saying those words. He hated himself for talking at all. He should just let Charlie be here, accompanying him and not argue. He should enjoy this.

'I'm sorry I said that.' Don apologised.

Charlie gazed up again, a smile on his face.

'I'm just glad to be here.'

'Don?' David asked him as he entered the office. He hardly looked up from the file he was holding.

Don looked at David and then returned his gaze to his now empty chair opposite of him. His heart ached a little, but Don forced himself to focus on David.

'I think I found something.' David continued, 'so Keith got arrested a few weeks back and even stayed in prison for 8 days for a failed robbery. Now the log says that he received 3 visitors; two from his wife saying she wants a divorce and another one from an agent of duty.'

'Christian?'

'Yeah, when Keith was arrested, two snipers were present at the scene. Cops thought he might not give up without a fight.'

'That's where Christian spotted him for the first time, realising that he could use someone like Keith.'

'And Keith had lost everything and Christian offered him a way out.'

'So who were the two snipers?' Don asked, feeling his heart push blood through his veins at a high speed. He even felt a vein throbbing in his neck.

'One was Daniel Summers and the other was Christian Hughes.'

Don jumped up from his chair and walked out of his office in a second. He needed his team to discuss this. With one wave of the arm, he alerted Megan who immediately followed him into the conference room.

'What else do we now Christian Hughes?' Don asked, pacing around in the room.

'Shouldn't we wait for Colby to be back?' David then said. Don nodded, grabbed his phone and started dialling. It only took Colby 2 seconds to answer.

'Colby.'

'It's Don, we have information.' Don quickly said, 'I'm going to put you on speaker. Hold on.'

'David,' Don then said, 'what do we know?'

'Christian visited Keith in prison, probably hiring him to do the job of kidnapping Charlie. Keith accepted since he had nothing else to lose.'

'Christian never hid his identity; we just never truly looked for it. For so long we thought Keith was working alone.' Megan continued, 'he is playing a game and expects us to play along.'

'Until we got Charlie involved.' Don continued the trail of thoughts, 'that's why Christian hired Keith in the first place.'

'Unfortunately,' Colby spoke then, 'there is no evidence on the crime scene. Christian was careful enough not to leave clues.'

'Christian won't return to his own home.' A new voice said.

Don stopped pacing and looked at Megan and David who were sitting down at the table. In the back of the room stood Charlie leaning against the wall. He pushed himself away from it and started walking towards Don, a smile on his face.

'He'll play it smart,' Charlie continued, 'he'll go to a place you'll least expect.'

'Megan,' Don said, trying not to act suspicious, 'what are the chances Christian will just return home?'

'He won't do that,' Megan answered, 'he'll search a good hiding place.'

'Like I said.' Charlie smiled a little smug.

Don rolled his eyes, but quickly found back his normal behaviour. Megan and David didn't seem to notice and Don needed to keep it that way.

'Keith.' Don then simply said.

Megan and David stayed silent and Don knew a frown had appeared on Colby's face.

'His wife kicked him out so he had to stay somewhere.'

'Like in a motel.' Colby said, understanding where this was going. 'If we find the motel, we find Christian.'

'That's a possibility.' Don smiled, feeling like he was so close to finding him. He could already feel the tension. He just needed more data, one more detail. He turned around and started pacing again.

'Call Amita.' Charlie simply said.

Don hesitated for a moment, not sure if she would have already found a hot zone. Maybe she would provide the clue to finding Christian.

'Okay,' Don said, trying to order his thoughts, 'Colby, you go to talk to Keith's wife. See if she could tell us anything about Keith, about where he might stay, if he has a hiding place, anything.'

Don disconnected the line and now focused on Megan and David.

'I'll go and see if I can find a motel room which is inhabited by someone who hasn't paid for it.' David said.

'Good idea,' Don said as he kept pacing up and down the room, 'go downtown, motels are cheaper there and we know Keith will have paid for it. Christian would never take such a risk.'

'I'll keep digging into Christian Hughes' file. Maybe we'll find something in there.'

And with that, David and Megan were gone. Don smiled as he realised that he was alone with Charlie again.

'Call Amita.' Charlie repeated.

Don followed Charlie's suggesting and quickly had answer.

'It's Don.'

'I was just about to call you.' Amita said, sounding exited, 'I found a hot zone. I'll send the map through mail. It's still a large area, but it should help. Charlie's algorithm was able to narrow the area down to downtown.'

Don smiled. They were looking in the right direction as David was going to search those motels. He walked over to the laptop and opened his mail. Amita's map narrowed it down to only 7 motels.

'Okay, thanks Amita, this really helps.'

'Find him, Don, please. The thought of him walking around…'

'I know, and I will find him.'

Amita disconnected and Don immediately called David giving him the new information.

Charlie only gazed at him and Don looked at him with a questioning look in his eyes.

'What?' he eventually asked, his voice sweet.

'You were right.' Charlie sighed, 'you do realise, but yet, you keep believing the lie.'

'Charlie…'

'Why?' Charlie asked then, walking up to Don, looking him straight in the eyes.

'I want you back.' Don whispered, feeling so vulnerable and fragile as his voice broke at the of his sentence, 'I miss you.'

'You feel guilty.' Charlie said then, his voice softer as well, his gaze dropping to the floor.

'Yes,' Don simply said, a tear rolling down over his face, 'I didn't even realise you were missing. I want you here with me, like we used to do. Will you stay?'

'Do you really want that?' Charlie asked his brother, his voice nearly unhearable now.

'Yes,' Don said while nodding his head, so sure about his decision, 'I don't want you to go.'

Charlie turned around and sat down in one of the chairs. Don went standing next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. He felt Charlie's warmth and Don felt like he couldn't be any closer to Charlie then he was now. A new tear strolled over his face and Charlie looked up to him, giving him a comforting smile.

'Then I won't go anywhere. I won't leave you, never again.'

Don smiled and ignored that little voice in his head that said that all this wasn't real. He knew Charlie was here with him, he even felt it, so why couldn't it be true? Maybe this happened to a lot of people in the world, but they just never spoke about it.

No, Charlie was here and Don was convinced that this was the truth. Charlie was never leaving him again and all he could do was enjoying it.

**AN: So, what did you think... Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

David had gotten back-up from the local police in his search and they had already searched 5 motels. Just 2 more to go. His sighed as he realised that it were always the last searched locations where they found their answer.

He stood at the hood of his car, examining the map giving to him by a police-officer. It showed that motel 'Sunrise' was closer than motel 'Fairytale'. He couldn't help but chuckle a little. How did they come up with those names?

'Hey, David.' Megan said, walking up to him.

'Hey, did you find anything about Christian?' David asked, putting away the map.

'No,' Megan sighed, 'and I couldn't stand sitting in that office any longer.'

David looked up to her and smiled.

'So you come to help me?'

'I want to find him, I need to find him.' Megan answered, her gaze cold and determined.

'I know what you are talking about.' David said, walking over to the driver's seat. 'I'm going to the next motel, are you joining me?'

'Yes,' Megan said, walking over to the passenger seat, 'I wouldn't want to miss it for all the gold in the world.'

'You better call Don, I believe we're close and I know he wouldn't want to miss it either.'

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When they arrived at motel Sunrise, Colby was already waiting for them. Megan had given him a call as well and she had heard the tone in his voice revealing how much he wanted to get this guy. Everybody wanted to catch this guy!

'Do you have the list of renters?' David asked Colby as soon as he was within hearing range.

Colby nodded, giving him the list.

'He's here.' Colby said, excitement in his voice, 'room 14 and he is home.'

'Thanks for not just storming in then.' David said, looking over the list.

'Yeah, well, I had to hold myself in but I'll let Don have the honours of taking him down.'

Colby's face turned into a grimace and David knew his friend was more the acting type and not the waiting type. He was honestly surprised that he hadn't stormed into the room yet and shot Christian down himself.

'I've already alerted Don and he's on his way. He said he needed to make a quick stop but that he would be here within 5 minutes. Christian doesn't know yet about our presence so let us keep it that way.' Colby said.

David and Megan nodded, stepping back into the car, Colby following there example. They saw how snipers were taking in their position and their throats felt dry as they felt distrust. How could they believe in the snipers after one of them had betrayed them? How could they engage in dangerous situations without knowing someone was covering their backs?

The three of them were startled as Megan's phone started to buzz. She quickly answered.

'Agent Reeves.' She greeted the caller.

'It's Edgerton.'

Megan smiled hearing his voice.

'I'm in position and wanted to let you know that I have a clear shot.'

'You see him?' Megan asked, sitting up more straight.

'Affirmative.'

'Hold your position.' Megan said, swallowing heavy, 'We'll give Don a chance at taking this man.'

'Copy that.'

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Having received that phone call from Colby, it had made his heart race. He had laid down his phone and gazed at Charlie sitting in front of him. They had barely moved and Don needed to take in a few deep breaths.

'We found him.' Don had repeated a few times, still gazing at his young brother. 'We found him.'

'What are you waiting for then?' Charlie had finally spoken.

'I don't know.' Don answered weakly, 'It's going to be all over. If I arrest him, or kill him, then it will be all over. What if dad is right and I will fall into this black hole?'

'You won't kill him.' Charlie said.

'I want to.'

'But you won't.' Charlie said in a strong voice, certain about his statement. 'You need answers.'

'I need you.' Don said while standing up and grabbing his coat.

'Don't kill him!' Charlie called to him.

Don turned around and looked at Charlie. He sighed, not knowing if he could assure Charlie that he wouldn't do it. Could he make that promise? He knew Colby wouldn't have any problem with it. David would turn a blind eye, but Megan would be opposed. Someone had to be ethical.

But if she wouldn't be there, if Charlie wasn't there, nobody would be able to stop him. He would lose his mind and just do it. But his younger brother was right and Don didn't want to disappoint him.

'Don't do it.' Charlie now begged him.

'Okay,' Don said, having made up his mind, 'I won't do it.'

Don turned his back to Charlie, hoping he would follow. He had one more place to visit. Without thinking where his feet were bringing him, he walked out of his office, down the elevator and to his car. Even driving was happening on auto-pilot.

As soon as he arrived at the house, he nearly jumped out of the car. He had to be quick, wanting to be at the motel.

His father was sitting at the kitchen table, solving a puzzle. He looked up to see his son and a concern look erupted on his face. He didn't want to see Don this upset but he knew that there would be a good reason. Don didn't got upset unless it was about that one subject. Charlie. All the rest didn't matter to his oldest child anymore and Alan hated to see that Don was nearly sleepwalking through his life.

'Don!' he said, standing up and walking towards him.

'They found him,' Don said without breath, 'they found Christian and I'm heading to him!'

'You found Charlie's killer?' Alan said, coming to a stop. His heart started racing and his looked into his son's eyes, fearing that his own nightmare might come through. What if Don arrested him? Would he fall into that black hole? What if he couldn't control his anger? Would he kill him and destroy his own career, possibly his own life?

'Yes,' Don said, trying to keep his voice in check, 'and I have come to make you a promise.'

'Which is?' Alan asked, feeling how his hands trembled.

'I'm not going to kill him.'

Alan felt a little smile erupt on his face even though he didn't feel like smiling. Killing Christian would be wrong, it would be against all of their beliefs, but maybe…just maybe, Alan would want Don to make an exception.

_No!_ Alan shook that thought away from his mind. Don was doing the right thing!

'Why are you telling me this?' Alan asked, not understanding why Don even bothered stopping by when such an important moment was about to happen.

'Because,' Don said, throwing his gaze down, 'I need to make this promise to someone…'

_To someone alive. _Don thought.

'I need someone to wait for me here, expecting Christian to be alive, expecting me not to have killed anyone today.'

Alan nodded and another smiled appeared on his face. He now knew he had raised his son to be an honourable man, a man with a decent sense of what is good and what is wrong.

'I'm proud of you, no matter what happens.' Alan said before pulling Alan into his embrace.

Don wrapped his arms around his father before quickly pulling away.

'I need to go.'

Alan just nodded now, not knowing if his voice would sound strong. He swallowed heavily.

'I'll call you as soon as possible.'

And with that, Don left his father alone. When he closed the door behind him, feeling a cool breeze against his skin, he took in a deep breath. As he walked to his car, he made a promise to himself.

He would keep his promise to his dad…

**AN: So, what did you think about this chapter? I'm just gla****d I was able to upload so fast… The next chapter will have a little more Don and Charlie interacting, but to find out more, you will just have to wait.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: First of all, thanks for the nice reviews and I'm glad that a lot of people stick to reading it even though they don't like death fics. I'm trying to li****ve up to the expectations and I hope you will all like this chapter…**

**Here it goes…**

**Chapter 9**

Everybody's heart rates increased as they saw Don's car pulling up the driveway of the motel. They didn't quiet know what to expect. A nervous Don? An angry Don? A nearly comatose Don who wasn't quiet aware of the situation yet?

But when Don finally got out of his car, his gaze appeared to be focused. He was putting away his sunglasses in the pocket of his shirt and when he had closed the door of his car, he marched to his colleagues with a steady walk. He appeared to know exactly what was going on and his colleagues knew they could trust him.

'Where is he?' Don simply asked.

'Room 14.' Colby answered.

'Is everybody in position?'

'Yes.' David now said.

'Good.' Don said as he took his gun and checked if it was loaded and ready to fire. He wasn't planning on doing so, but he still had to be careful.

'Are you sure you're up to this?' Megan asked.

Don simply looked at her with a gaze in his eyes saying that it was an idiotic question. Megan simply nodded, understanding what he was saying to her without words and even smiled a little.

'Edgerton is on the roof, he has our backs.' She said.

'It's good to have him around.' Don said.

'Alright,' David started to explain the plan, 'our team and the swat-team will enter by brute force and arrest the son of a bitch. I personally think it is a simple and great plan.'

Colby nodded in agreement.

'Great,' Don said as he gazed up to the door of room 14, 'but I have the honours of arresting him.'

'We wouldn't want it any other way.' Megan said.

As soon as the 4 colleagues and friends had walked up the stairs and sneaked up to the right door, they stopped to look at each one of their friends. So many emotions could be read off their faces. Pain, vengeance, determination, sadness,… But they all knew what their job was and they weren't planning on letting something happen. They weren't going to let Christian into their heads. They were in charge, they had the power and they would finish this case of once and for all…for Charlie!

Colby raised his hand, showing 3 fingers. His lips mouthed along the words.

_Three_

_Two _

_One_

A sudden burst of sounds erupted. David kicking in the door. The swat-team yelling out and running into the first room calling out it is clear. Colby searched the bathroom, Megan the bedroom while David stayed with Don in the kitchen.

He wasn't there…How did he escape? The snipers had a clear visual of him? Don didn't understand.

'He's close.' A voice whispered.

Don looked around to see Charlie standing right outside. He seemed to want to enter the room, while his face looked grim and he was obviously in pain.

'Don't you feel him? He's watching.' Charlie said, his voice still weak.

'I…' Don started saying until David turned to face him.

'You were going to say something?' David asked as Don remained silent.

'I need to get some air.' Don said then. He placed his gun back in the holster and walked outside. Charlie followed him as he descended the stairs and took in deep breath, trying to get over this disappointment.

'Can't you feel him?' Charlie asked him and Don was a little startled to see him suddenly stand next to him, his face only centimetres away from him. 'Tell me you can feel how he is watching us right now.'

'You're not real.' Don hissed, barely moving his lips as he knew for certain that David was keeping an eye on him. He didn't regret his words, not even when he saw the pain on Charlie's face.

'But yet, you see me.' Charlie said, pulling himself away from his older brother. 'I'm not real, I realise that, but I'm here and I'm trying to warn you. _He_ is here, all you need to do is find him.'

Don looked at his brother and saw all the determination in his eyes. He had always trusted Charlie and Charlie had always trusted in him. Maybe he just needed that faith back again. Don looked around, letting his gaze drop to every moving subject and when he was staring at the motel room again, seeing David talking to Colby, he felt a shiver crossing his back. He had the odd feeling that he _was_ being watched.

'You're right.' Don said, 'he is watching.'

Don turned around then to face Charlie again who now had a smile upon his face. It seemed that he had done his task. Charlie always had that exact smile on his face after he had finished a difficult equation. The smile meant that he had achieved his goal.

'You knew…' Don then said, frowning as he was still looking at Charlie, 'you knew before me that I was being watched. I know what your job is, why I am hallucinating you.'

'And that is?' Charlie asked, playing along in the train of thoughts which Don was having right now. He smiled and his body seemed to be relaxing as if he was having an ordinary conversation with his big brother.

'You are my subconscious. You are a creation of my mind, the only part that can still think rationally. You guide me through this time and help me find Christian because that is after all the thing I want most.'

Charlie nodded, not agreeing or disagreeing. He tilted his head a little to the right and then smiled once more.

'That means you do have some kind of control over me.' Charlie said, 'You said you didn't want me to leave, so would I be able to leave if _I_ wanted?'

Don knew what Charlie meant and he certainly didn't want him to test that theory.

'Don't go!' he said quickly.

'Don't worry, I won't be gone long.'

And after Charlie had given Don another divine smile, he disappeared in a blink of the eye. Don was cursing himself inside his head. Why had he said those things? Couldn't he just be happy to have Charlie around a little while longer? No…he had to tempt Charlie into disappearing.

'We're going back to the bureau.' Megan said as she walked up to Don.

He just nodded.

'I'll see you there.' Don sighed, thinking about his disappointment again. But he convinced himself that one day, Christian would make a mistake. One day, he would get to him and that day was close.

He turned around and walked up to his car. He got in and was about to start the engine when cold metal was being pushed into the back of his neck.

'Do not call out to your friends.' A voice whispered.

Don glanced up to watch his rear-view window and suddenly gazed into the most dark eyes he had ever seen. They were nearly black and a dirty grimace was playing around his lips.

Christian!

'Don't worry.' Don whispered in a hard voice, 'this is between you and me.'

Christian loosened his grip on his gun, but not enough for Don to be able to make a move. But that didn't bother him. He was actually glad that he was alone with this son of a bitch and he was glad that nobody could see him through the dark windows. This gave Don the chance to deal with Christian on his own…

'Don't do stupid things, Don.' Charlie said who was suddenly sitting next to Don in the front of the car.

Don quickly glanced at him but looked back at Christian, not wanting to lower his attention.

'You do remember your promise, do you?' Charlie asked then.

'Good,' Christian said, 'I like the way you play this game.'

'Oh,' Don laughed a little insane, 'I'm making up the rules as I go.'

'Don? Don't forget your promise!' Charlie repeated anxiously, shaking Don's shoulder a little to get his attention.

Don ignored him.

'I like that.' Christian smiled, 'God, I like playing this game!'

Don watched how Christian laughed and he saw that he was truly having a great time. He felt sick in his stomach, though, and couldn't believe that the killer of Charlie was sitting in the same car as him. He quickly glanced at his gun sitting in its holster and was pleased to know it was fully loaded.

Let the game begin…

'Don, don't forget your promise!' Charlie said, still trying to make Don listen to him. But nothing worked.

'DON!' he cried out.

**AN: So, I hope you liked it and I'm looking forward to reading the reviews. I'll try to update soon but I'm going on holiday for ****two weeks now, but as soon as I get back, all my focus while again be turned to this story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm only leaving tomorrow on holiday, so I found a little time to ****write another chapter. It was fun to write this and I hope you have a good understanding into what Don is thinking.**

**But now you will have to wait a few weeks before I can update again… I'm looking forward to your reviews!**

**Chapter 10**

Don saw how everybody was leaving and he was relieved to know that soon, he would be alone with the centre of his hate. He remembered his promise to Charlie and to Alan, but he had never expected that it was possible to care so little about it.

Christian was now his only goal in life, his suffering…his death.

'Please, Don,' Charlie was still begging him, 'you promised you wouldn't kill him.'

Don could only watch his little brother out of the corners of his eyes. He needed to focus his attention to Christian, he needed to keep his eyes on him.

The last car left and now Don was truly alone with him. He was free now, that's how it felt to him anyway. If he had faced Christian in that motel room, there would have been a dozen witnesses to whatever he would do. Here, in his car, nobody saw him and nobody would distrust his story.

'You're better than this,' Charlie said, no longer begging, 'I know you are.'

Charlie's voice was strong, his body tense. His eyes were nothing more than small lines and his lips were pressed together. He was angry, Don could even feel it, but he wouldn't listen to him. Why did Charlie have to behave this difficult? He must surely understand what Don was going through right now, why he had to do this?

Christian had to die and Don was convinced that if it came to the truth, Alan wouldn't mind. Their dad wanted this man as dead as he wanted him.

'So, how are we going to play this?' Don asked Christian.

His breathing was shallow and his heart rate was way too high, but Don stayed focused.

'So you really want to go through with this?' Charlie asked Don, sounding furiously now.

'Well, you know I like to play cat and mouse. We'll play it the exact same way as I did last time.' Christian laughed, exited that he was going to have more fun.

'Last time?' Don asked, needing more information. The last thing he wanted to do was play along with this psycho, he only needed Christian to think. All he wanted right now was to get the upper hand fast. It would be his only chance in killing this monster.

'Well,' Christian said, his laughter under control again, 'last time, I took your little brother, had Keith watch him, and I waited for you to find him.'

Don swallowed heavily and quickly glanced at Charlie's tormented face as he too had to listen to Christian's story.

'And when you did finally found him,' Christian continued, 'well, let's say I needed to get your emotions into the game. Otherwise it ain't fun, you know?'

'So you killed Charlie to get me to play along?' Don asked in a disgusted voice.

Christian simply laughed and it was clear that he had achieved his goal.

'Don,' Charlie said in a soft voice, 'don't do this. Getting involved like this, it's exactly what he wants, you heard the man, be smarter than him.'

Don wanted to listen to Charlie, he wanted to do what he says, if only it made his little brother happy, but right now, he was being selfish. He needed to do this if he wanted to feel Christian's blood on his hands.

Christian sighed suddenly and his black eyes turned sad causing Don to frown and gaze at him with a questioning look.

'The first game didn't go quiet as planned,' Christian almost whispered, 'but this game will.'

'What do you mean?' Don asked.

'Charlie.' Christian answered, 'He wasn't supposed to die. I needed to get him out of the way, I needed you to hate me so that you would play with me, but his death was an accident.'

'You only wanted to hurt him.' Don whispered in shock.

Christian nodded. 'A bullet in his shoulder or in his side, you know, something serious but not really life threatening.'

'Well, your plan failed.' Don said furiously, 'if Charlie had still been alive, I would have taken enough pleasure in arresting you, maybe beating you up first, but you made it much worse for your sake. I'm going to kill you, sooner or later, I swear to God.'

Christian only started laughing again. 'I'm surprised you still even believe in God.'

'Don,' Charlie said with a trembling voice, 'you have promised me.'

Don looked at Charlie, watching how tears formed behind his eyes, and he was torn between what he truly wanted and what he had promised. Charlie was right, he shouldn't let himself get dragged away in his emotions, in his hate.

'Do whatever you want to do with him, but don't kill him. He's not worth it and I know you're a better man than him.'

Hearing the disappointment in Charlie's voice, it was like a knife stabbing him straight into his heart. Charlie had always looked up to him, he was the big brother after all, should he stop being his example?

He didn't want to let him down, not ever, and Don knew this situation was nothing less than any other.

No, he needed to keep his promise, he knew that now.

'I'll keep my promise,' Don whispered, a small encouraging smile playing around his lips, 'I'll keep my promise just for you.'

A tear was now strolling down Charlie's cheek, but it was of pure happiness.

'Thank you,' Charlie stammered, his body relaxing again, 'I knew you would listen to reason. I knew you would do the right thing.'

'No, Charlie,' Don smiled, 'I'm just doing it for you.'

Christian pushed his gun harder against Don's neck, his face dark and his jaws clenched together.

'Are you talking to your _dead_ brother?' he asked, not understanding what was going on.

Don shifted his gaze back to Christian, knowing that he had said too much. He had let himself been dragged away into a conversation with Charlie and now Christian thought he was losing it.

Well, he was right after all, Don thought. He was talking to his dead brother, but he didn't care. Charlie was here with him, guiding him, helping him. Charlie was the one reason Don wasn't doing irrational things or letting himself go as far as killing a criminal.

He smiled as he stared into Christian's eyes. He had promised Charlie not to kill him, but the way he arrested him wasn't discussed and Don was already looking forward to that part.

'Isn't that a little pathetic?' Christian said, laughing and then lowering his gun. '_Oh, I miss my brother so much that I'm imagining him_!'

Don felt hatred boiling up inside his chest and that need to kill again was resurfacing, but Charlie placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

'Don't, Don, I believe in you.'

Don stretched out his hands backwards and grabbed Christian's head between his hands. He needed to take advantage of his distraction. With all the power he possessed, he smacked Christian's head against the car seat. Don opened the door and jumped out. When he opened the passenger's door, Christian was pushing his free hand against his eyes while his other hand holding the gun was searching for Don.

Don grabbed his own gun, but just as he was about to point it at Christian, he felt a brute force connect with his knee. Christian had kicked him hard, making him fall to the floor. Another foot kicked his hand causing the gun to fall, sliding away a few feet. He pushed Christian back against the car, but he didn't have much strength kneeled down and Christian soon regained his balance and hit Don hard in the face with his fist.

A loud bang then followed and Don didn't realise that he was in pain until after a few seconds. He gasped for air, trying to block out the stabbing pain in his shoulder, but nothing worked. Warm blood started to run down over his arm and Don lost all balance now. He fell towards the ground and gazed up at the sky before Christian came hovering over him, a little out of breath himself.

'This is what I meant by a painful but not life threatening wound.' He said in between gasps, 'a gunshot wound in the shoulder should keep you unable to run away from me or shoot me.'

Don searched with his good arm for his own gun as Christian started to laugh again.

'Don't even bother, you can't reach it.' He said, 'how will your little dead brother help you now?'

Don was still trying to overcome the pain, he was trying to stay conscious, but it was harder and harder by the minute. The sudden blood loss definitely had something to do with it, but as Christian said, it wasn't endangering his life. After a while the bleeding would stop and only the pain would stay.

How was he going to stop Christian then? Don had no idea what was going to happen next, he only knew that he needed a plan and fast.

'Don't worry, Don,' Charlie encouraged him and then he smiled, 'I'm not leaving you, but you already knew that.'

'I guess there is a change of plans,' Christian sighed, straightening his back, 'but that's okay, this actually gives me more options to consider.'

Don felt his surroundings fade, but Charlie's face stayed as sharp as it ever was. He smiled knowing that he wouldn't be alone in this one and Charlie smiled back at him.

'We'll make it,' Charlie said, 'you just have to play it smart, remember, smarter than Christian.'

'I'm shot, _remember_?' Don laughed a little insane, 'how in the world…'

'No,' Charlie interrupted him, 'we will come up with a plan and if it makes you feel any better, I don't care what happens to Christian next.'

'Yes, you do.' Don said, gasping desperately for air now.

'You're right,' Charlie smiled, 'but we will worry about that later. Rest, close your eyes and focus on getting better. We need to win this game.'

Don smiled one last time, tried to remember each feature of Charlie's face and then closed his eyes. The blackness was welcoming and soon, his senses were turned mute as well. The last thing he heard was Christian's voice.

'You're crazy, but I like that. It makes the game more fun.'

And then Christian laughed, but Don didn't care. When he would wake up, Charlie would be there…


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Finally, the next chapter…I know it took me long to upload this, but I finally managed to get to it. **

**Anyway, enjoy… and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 11**

The first thing Don became aware of was that he felt so warm. Too warm… He reached out to touch his forehead and like he had expected, it was burning. His mouth was dry and his legs barely took orders from his brain. Don groaned as he let his hand drop back beside his body.

He lay on something hard…a floor? Even that he couldn't be sure. His mind was refusing to work and Don needed to focus if he ever wanted to figure out what was happening. The last thing he remembered was Christian suddenly being in his car, but what next?

Don pressed his eyes even tighter together and then remembered it all. He had been shot!

'Open your eyes, Don.'

Don did as the voice asked and smiled when he saw Charlie standing over him. Charlie smiled back at him. But something was off. He wasn't in any room as there were no walls, no door, there was nothing! He was surrounded by white, as if he were in a desert and he could see farther then the horizon, only here he only saw…nothing.

'I'm not with Christian.' Don said frowning, more a statement than a question and Charlie only nodded. 'Then where am I?'

Charlie straightened his back and shrugged.

'Am I dead?' Don asked now.

'God, I hope not!' Charlie said, shocked and his eyes wide with fear, 'you can't die! You have a job to do!'

'Well so did you, but yet you left!' Don said angrily while he sat up. He remembered he was being shot in his shoulder, but he didn't feel anything when he gently rubbed his hand over the spot. He felt hot, he had a fever, but he didn't have a bullet wound. Don was starting to get irritated by the situation. What the hell was going on?

Charlie pouted his lips, hurt by Don's sudden comment and Don sighed, closing his eyes.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.'

Charlie's face lightened up again and he stretched out his arm, wanting to pull Don up and Don let him. When he stood on his feet, he needed a moment to find his balance, but it didn't take him long.

'I'm glad you're still with me.' Don whispered.

Charlie smiled, but then he turned serious again. 'You don't look so good.'

Don didn't respond. He sighed and whipped away the sweat of off his forehead. His mouth was getting dryer and dryer and he desperately wanted an ice cold shower.

'You know what is going on, don't you?' Don said then with suspicion in his voice, doubting Charlie's earlier statement.

Charlie smiled childish and nodded. 'But so do you.'

'Right,' Don muttered, 'cause you're in my head and you are just supposed to be me, or my subconscious or whatever.'

Charlie started walking away from Don in a slow pace.

'Where are you going?' Don asked stressed. He didn't want to be left alone in this place. It was creepy and Charlie was the only one who made it bearable.

'Well, I'm not going to stay in one place for who knows how long. We can at least take walk. We might even find something.' Charlie called over to Don.

Don started walking over to Charlie, but he was already further away then he thought. He started running a little and when he finally reached his little brother, he wished he hadn't done that. He gasped for breath and his vision went black for a moment.

'Have you looked around?' Don asked when he had gotten a hold of himself, 'there is nothing to find. There is only this blank spot.'

Charlie turned his gaze to him and Don felt a shiver run through his spine. Charlie's gaze looked so intense, so dark that Don suspected that Charlie was up to something. And that's when it happened. That was the point when he saw his brother with new eyes, from a new perspective.

Charlie was different now. His eyes were darker, much darker even though Don had always believed that that was impossible. His hair was a bit longer and had more curls which seemed to be soaring around his face. His skin was paler as if he hadn't seen sunlight in years and his movement were more elegant. More elegant and faster.

'I'm seeing you the way I want to remember you.' Don said in a low voice, filled with sadness.

Charlie smiled at him, appearing pleased with that observation and Don shook his head, as if he was trying to shake away that thought.

'Come on, I have a feeling we will find something.' Charlie then simply said in a cheerful voice and he started walking again.

Don could only follow and gaze at his little brother. He felt sad somehow. If this was how he was going to remember Charlie, then he was believing a lie. This wasn't Charlie. Charlie was more…well, human.

Charlie looked back at him and smiled.

'Come on! Hurry up!'

Even his mood seemed more cheerful than ever.

'There is nothing here, Charlie, please, let's just sit for a while.' Don sighed, feeling so tired. His knees were shaking and Don thought for a moment that he was going to fall down. Two strong arms suddenly embraced him and held him up.

'We really need to keep going.' Charlie said, serious again and Don believed him. The determination in Charlie's voice gave him strength and he believed that Charlie was on some mission. Maybe it _was_ important for Don to keep walking, even though he didn't know why. What he did know was that he trusted his little brother and that he was going to do whatever he asked.

It seemed as if hours passed by, but Don kept going and Charlie kept him going. They walked until Charlie suddenly stopped and turned to face Don.

'What is it?' Don asked, alarmed by the way Charlie was looking at him.

'I think we're here.' Charlie said, his voice low and his face soft. He released his grip on Don and took a few steps back. Don gazed around, but again, there was nothing to be seen. He returned his gaze to Charlie who still looked back at him and suddenly Don felt shock. He saw the fear reflected in Charlie's eyes, the agony and Don knew it was because of him.

'What's the matter?' Don asked him, taking a step towards him. Charlie reacted by taking another step back, his eyes now filling with tears.

'Charlie?' Don was starting to get worried. He didn't understand and all he wanted to do was comfort Charlie, but he didn't want him to come closer. Why was this all happening?

'I miss you too.' Charlie then whispered, a tear escaping his eye and strolling down over his cheek, leaving a trail.

Don frowned as he was still desperately trying to understand.

'I'm always there for you, Donnie, you know I am.' Charlie said, his voice trembling, and his gaze broken, 'And you're my big brother, I always looked up to you. You thought that you were going to see me get married, that you would be my best man at the wedding and that you would become an uncle. Together, we were going to have family picnics and my kids were going to play with yours. We were going to be one big happy family. But that is all gone. I shattered that dream into thousands pieces and all you are trying to do lately is pick up those pieces to mend them together again in the hope that your dream will come alive once more. But like I said, Donnie, there are thousand pieces and you'll never find them all.'

Don shook his head, trying to block out Charlie's voice. He didn't want to listen to any of this. The words cut through him like a knife and it hurt so much! Tears were strolling down over his face and Don was holding his breath, knowing that he would otherwise start sobbing. He wouldn't allow himself to do that. Charlie would stop talking and Don would just forget everything he said.

'I miss you as much as you miss me, but yet, you never come to me?' Charlie then said, his voice broken and his body appearing weak.

'Come to you?' Don asked after taking in a deep breath again, not understanding what Charlie meant.

Charlie let his gaze drop to the floor and Don followed his example. His breathing quickened and he blinked away the tears in his eyes as he wanted a sharper image. The tears made his vision blurry, but what he saw when everything became sharp again was still shocking to him.

There was a large stone between him and Charlie and Don immediately recognised it. It was a flat stone, oval shaped and a name was carved into it. Charlie's name…

'You never come to visit me.' Charlie sighed, his tears dripping on the stone. Don took a step back and pressed his hands in his eyes. He whipped away all the tears and blinked his eyes a few times. But the image didn't change. He was still standing before Charlie's grave.

'I want to…' Don said, wanting to explain himself to Charlie, 'You have to believe me, Charlie, I want to come and visit you, but I…I can't.'

Charlie looked up again to meet Don's gaze and his own gaze softened.

'I do understand, but you are just stalling now.'

Don looked down at the gravestone again and kneeled before it. He didn't bother looking strong to Charlie anymore. He let his guard down, he let Charlie see how broken and hurt he was. He no longer held back the tears.

'If I visit you,' Don managed to choke out, 'then that means it is all true, it is all over.'

'Over?' Charlie asked him, confused.

'Then that means you're truly not coming back.' Don now whispered. 'I know you're not real. I know you're…'

'Say it.' Charlie said as he went sitting down beside his brother. He didn't look at the gravestone, though, he looked at Don.

'I know you're…' Don repeated, but the last words remained stuck in his chest. He pressed his lips together and felt his whole body becoming tense. Even his tears stopped running down. He shook his head. 'I can't say it.'

'You have to. For me, Don, please.' Charlie was now nearly begging him. He placed his hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. 'Look at me.'

Don did what Charlie asked him and looked him in the eyes.

'It's time, Don, it's time for step one.'

Don nodded and he knew Charlie was right. But he was terrified. What if he finally accepted the situation and Charlie would vanish? What if this was the last time he would see him again? He didn't want to take that risk.

'I'm not going anywhere, Donnie,' Charlie smiled, his face divine and childish, just the way Don remembered him, 'I promise.'

Don threw his gaze down again and looked at the gravestone. He nodded towards it.

'I think that proves the fact that you already left. How can I believe you if you already left me once?' Don asked Charlie and his little brother's face turned serious again.

'You know I fought hard, Don,' Charlie said angrily, 'you know I never wanted to leave. You had a dream, well, so had I and you know all of it. You know I wanted to marry Amita one day, you know I wanted kids and that I wanted them to grow up in the house we grew up in. I had it all figured out myself, but now I will never get a chance.'

Don felt his heart break when he heard Charlie and he wished he could trade places with him. If only he had died that day and Charlie lived…

'I can never have those things anymore,' Charlie continued, his anger controlled now and his voice soft, almost sad, 'but you… You're life is still ahead of you. You can have those kids and you can have a family. I want you to have all of that! But you need to move on and you need to make the first step.'

Don nodded and closed his eyes.

'You have to say it.' Charlie whispered, encouraging him.

'You're gone, I know that but I never wanted to accept it. I still don't want to. But you are right. I have to continue my own life and the first step is the most difficult, right?'

He opened his eyes and saw Charlie smiling at him.

'You're dead,' Don said in one breath and he been right all along, it did hurt to speak those words aloud, 'and you're not coming back.'

'I'm sorry.' Charlie apologised.

Don looked down at the grave and gently brushed his fingers over the smooth stone. It felt cold and hard and Don only realised now that it was quiet a beautiful gravestone. It was simple and elegant and he even kind of liked it. He felt horrible for thinking that.

'Promise me you'll keep fighting.' Charlie then said, standing up.

It was only when Charlie had released his grip on him that Don realised that he needed support again. He leaned on the stone and started gasping for breath. Small red drops appeared on the stone and Don whipped them away, but they kept coming. Only then he looked down and saw that his shirt had become red and that blood was dripping out of his wound again.

'Do you promise?' Charlie asked him.

'Yes,' Don said, certain of himself that he would not give up that easily, 'I'll keep fighting and I will punish Christian.'

'Don't forget your first promise.' Charlie reminded him.

'I won't,' Don gasped, standing up and looking at Charlie with a smile, 'He'll live and I'll make damn sure that he gets thrown into prison. I can't guarantee you though that I won't hurt him.'

Charlie shrugged. 'As long as he lives. You're not a murderer, Christian is.'

Don's vision started changing and he needed all his focus to keep seeing Charlie.

'I'm waking up, aren't I?'

Charlie nodded.

'Will you be there?' Don asked panicked. He was ready to move on with his live, but he wasn't ready to let go of Charlie. He still needed him around, he still needed his guidance and support.

Charlie smiled.

'Where else would I be?'

**AN: Just hit that green button below and leave a review****!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I read and reread this chapter over and over again as I wanted to avoid stupid spelling mistakes and all... I hope it worked, but there are always some that I miss. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Don didn't hesitate and just opened his eyes. Strong light shone through two big windows and Don needed a moment to adjust. He squeezed his eyes into two thin lines in order to get a good view of his surroundings and he soon realised what the situation was.

Once he was adjusted to the sunlight, he fully opened his eyes again and stared angrily at Christian. The murderer sat at the other end of the room, relaxed and a faint smile on his face.

'Welcome back.' Christian greeted him while he twisted a gun around his fingers.

Don didn't answer. He tried to move his hands, but they were tied behind his back. At least he sat on a chair so he wasn't too uncomfortable. His shoulder hurt like hell, but he tried to block out the pain. He needed to keep focused, he needed to play this game smart. He threw a quick glance around the room and felt his breathing slow down as soon as he saw his little brother standing against the wall. It surprised him that Charlie stood only a few feet away from Christian, but he decided to not let it bother him. It didn't matter anymore how close Christian was to his brother, he couldn't get hurt anyway.

'How's the shoulder?' Christian asked with a sadistic tone in his voice.

'Great.' Don answered, unwilling to let Christian know that the pain was getting worse and worse. 'Just great.' Don even smiled.

'Glad to hear that. So then you're up for the next step in our game?' Christian asked while he stood up and walked up to Don. He came so close that Don involuntarily backed away his head.

'Sure,' Don said, his mouth dry, 'but it's not fair if you keep me tight up.'

Christian started laughing.

'I'm not stupid, Donnie…'

'Don't call me that!' Don yelled out. He didn't realise how much anger there could be heard in his voice, but it seemed to please Christian.

'Does that hurt your feelings? Does it remind you of Charlie who always called you that way?'

Don pressed his lips together as he tried not to answer. He knew Christian was playing with him, that this was all just fun. He couldn't let Christian control him like that, he needed to ignore those words.

'I can't play your game like this.' Don then said, moving his arms a little to let Christian know what he was referring to.

'Sure you can,' Christian smiled as he walked away from Don again, 'because you only have to play a small part. You just need to get out of the way. Someone will start looking for you and I hope they'll find you.'

'They are not just going to walk into your trap!' Don said in a harsh voice. He couldn't believe that Christian actually thought that this might work.

'Well,' Christian said as he sat down on his chair again, 'I hope it'll just keep them occupied for the moment. I don't need much time for my next move.'

'And what is that?' Don asked, not understanding where Christian was heading with this. Don had no idea what the next step in his game was and that made him anxious.

Charlie pushed himself away from the wall and started pacing towards Christian. His movements were slow, calculated and his face appeared shocked. Even his lips were parted a little and his face looked pale.

'I'm not going to tell you everything.' Christian said then, gazing at Don with a dark grin on his face.

Don started breathing faster again as he saw how Charlie was now only inches away from Christian. He desperately tried to remove the rope that held his hands together, but the pain in his shoulder became too much. He groaned and let his head drop. He gasped for air and he tried to gain back his vision that had turned black.

'Now see what you did, Donnie,' Christian laughed, 'the bleeding had just stopped and you reopened your wound. I took care of it once, I'm not going to play your nurse twice. You can now only hope that you won't bleed out.'

Don looked up again and felt relief that he could at least see again. His senses were still a little numb as he was still overwhelmed with pain.

'He's obsessed with you.' Charlie whispered as he kept gazing at Christian. He tilted his head a little as if he was trying to gain a better view of Christian and Don needed to repress a yell. He just wanted to tell Charlie to back off, but that, Christian would just love. He couldn't let him know that he was seeing Charlie again.

'First, this was a general game,' Charlie said, 'but now…it's all about you. He just loves the way you're in pain. He is actually glad that he killed me.'

Don started shaking his head. He couldn't believe this.

'He wants to see that again.' Charlie continued.

'What is your next move?' Don asked again.

Christian remained silent. His face displayed no emotion and Don felt a shiver run through his spine.

'You won't like it, but it will make this game more fun.'

'Don, you have to do something!' Charlie now yelled out in panic. 'He wants your team to come here and rescue you so that he can go after Dad!'

Don's eyes widened as he looked in shock at Charlie. He quickly shook his head, not wanting to alarm Christian, and then looked up to meet Christian's eyes.

'Why me?' Don then asked, forcing back the tears that wanted to invade his eyes. 'Why would you want me to be hurt? I'm a game to you, I get that, but why go after my father?'

The pain and panic was slowly being replaced by anger and Don didn't mind. It gave him strength and it made the pain go away.

Christian started laughing, manically and uncontrolled.

'Because,' Christian said, still laughing, 'it's fun! I did this before to families but their reactions get boring after a while. You…you're different. You're a fighter and you make this game fun again.'

'You're sick. You're a sick bastard!'

Christian kept laughing and stood up. He walked to Don again and placed his hands on Don's shoulders. He was so close that Don could feel his breath on his face.

'I know.' Christian whispered, 'but I don't care. I'm living the way I want. I'm doing what I want and I will hurt you even more in the future.'

Don didn't flinch when Christian stared in his eyes. He didn't blink nor threw his own gaze down. He stared right back.

'I won't let you.' Don said through gritted teeth, 'I swear to God, you won't even lay a finger on my father.'

Christian shrugged.

'What are you going to do about that?'

'I'm going to wait until you make your first mistake,' Don said, smiling now, 'oh, wait, you just made it!'

He slammed his head forward and hit Christian right in the face. Blood started streaming down Christian's face and his left eye began to swell. He stumbled back and fell to the floor as he cradled his head in his hands, crying out in pain. Don needed a moment himself as the pain subdued in his right eye and his vision returned.

He then jumped up from his chair and ran over to Christian. He kicked him in his side and then slammed his foot in his face. Christian was nearly blinded, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. He grabbed Don's foot and pulled it towards him. It made Don lose his balance and fall down. His head hit the floor hard as he didn't have his hands to break the fall, but he was just relieved that he remained conscious. Christian was still holding on to his foot and pulled Don towards him, he then slammed his knee in Don's chest making him breath out all the air that filled his lungs. Don coughed up some blood, felt the stabbing pain in his chest, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

He kicked his legs, hoping that he would hit Christian and he felt relief when he hit Christian in the stomach. Christian immediately released his grip and gasped for air. Don managed to crawl away a little and push himself up against the wall. He didn't hesitate but kicked Christian in the face again. And again. And again.

Christian didn't move anymore, but Don could hear him breath shallow, he could hear how blood was floating his lungs, but he didn't care. He stood there watching how the unconscious Christian had become unrecognisable, how his face was swollen and how blood was covering every inch of his skin.

Don tried to take in a few deep breaths in order to regain his focus and orientation but he could only breathe shallowly and when he placed his arm around his chest, he exhaled in pain. He wouldn't be surprised if he had broken a few ribs. And he could hardly see as his one eye was closed because of the headbutt. His head felt like it would burst any minute now.

'Don?' Charlie asked him in a soft voice.

'Hey, chuck,' Don smiled as he suddenly started loosing control over his legs. He had to kneel down if he didn't want to fall down on his head again.

'You're bleeding a lot. Your head, your nose, your shoulder, your…'

'Okay,' Don whispered, trying to smile, but he wasn't sure if Charlie could see what he was trying to do, 'I get your point.'

'You need to get out of here. You need to get help.' Charlie said then while kneeling down besides Don, 'Let me help you.'

Don felt how Charlie pulled him back up and guided him towards the door. He pushed it open and walked into a hallway. Only now Don realised that he had been in an attic. Step but step, they descended the stairs. It took them more than ten minutes, but Charlie remained patient.

'We'll find a knife in the kitchen to release your hands.' Charlie said when they entered the living room.

All what Don wanted to do was sit down and close his eyes, but Charlie would never let him.

'There.' Charlie said as he pointed to a drawer.

Don turned around so that he could open it and then took out a knife. A little clumsy, as he didn't have full control over his body, he cut the ropes. Being able to actually see his hands again made Don smile a little.

'Thanks.' He whispered to Charlie.

'You do realise that you're doing this all alone?' Charlie laughed.

'But you're the one that keeps me going.' Don said. He looked at picture that was pinned on the refrigerator and saw a happy family. A mother, a father and 2 twin boys. They all smiled and waved at the camera.

'This isn't Christian's house,' Don sighed, 'God, I hope this family is just on a holiday!'

Charlie didn't say anything for a moment and let Don catch his breath.

'You really need help, Donnie,' Charlie said, and then a loud bang could be heard upstairs.

'He's already conscious?' Don shrieked a little. He felt fear again and the last thing he wanted to do was to face Christian again.

'Come on,' Don said, his voice weak and nothing more than a whisper, 'let's go.'

'But you need help!' Charlie protested while he ran after Don who was already at the front door.

'We need to get away from Christian. I'm in no condition to fight him off again, Charlie.'

Don ran away from the house as fast as he could but that wasn't very fast. Charlie could keep up with him just by walking. It irritated Don that this was as fast as he could go, but he kept his mind focused. He turned to the left, entering another street and then he recognised where they were.

'Don, you look really bad.' Charlie said while he placed his hand on Don's back. They kept walking though and Don didn't look at him. 'And you're leaving a trail of blood behind. Christian can track it.'

Don ignored Charlie's words.

'Christian is half blinded, he could never see those drops of blood,' Don said while he pressed his arm even harder against his chest as breathing was becoming more and more difficult, 'he'll just make sure that he's long gone by the time the police enter that house.'

Charlie now ran a little in order to be able to stand in front of Don, making him come to a stop.

'Then you should just knock on one of these doors and ask for help.' Charlie said, his eyes wide with anger.

Don understood him, he would want Charlie to do the exact same thing if he was this beaten up, but he couldn't.

There was something he needed to do.

**AN: Okay, this is the first time that I have written a fight-scene so I hope that I didn't mess it up. It would be stupid if that ruined this chapter. I hope you all liked it and I will try to update soon. **

**Now press that green review-button and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

'Then you should just knock on one of these doors and ask for help.' Charlie said, his eyes wide with anger.

Don understood him, he would want Charlie to do the exact same thing if he was this beaten up, but he couldn't.

There was something he needed to do.

'I have to be somewhere.' Don exhaled, stepping beside Charlie so that he would be able to start walking again.

'I know, in a hospital!' Charlie now nearly yelled.

'No, Charlie,' Don smiled, 'please, this is important.'

Charlie pressed his lips together and looked at Don, demanding a explanation.

'In that house,' Don said, now looking back at Charlie, 'it could have all been over for me. I could have died myself and I did make you a promise. I will live my life, Charlie, and like you said, in order to do that, I have to say goodbye.'

Charlie frowned, not understanding. He breathed faster caused by the anger he was feeling. It was well known that the Eppes-boys were stubborn and Charlie couldn't believe that this was one of those times when Don refused to listen to good sense.

'Just stay with me.' Don said, pleading a little. He started to walk even slower, his feet barely coming off the ground anymore as they started to way heavier. Eventually, Charlie nodded, knowing that he would never get Don to listen to him.

Only ten minutes passed and now Charlie understood what Don wanted to do, what he needed to do. They stopped walking and stood there, watching the cemetery from a distance for a moment.

'Are you sure?' Charlie asked him, concern filling his voice.

Don only nodded. His voice was now trapped inside his chest. He couldn't even utter the simplest words as he felt so tired. It became even more difficult to just keep his eyes open. He took another step and swirled around, his legs not capable of supporting his weight anymore.

'Don, please,' Charlie said in a pleading tone, hoping that it would get Don to listen to him, 'you have lost a lot of blood, you probably have a concussion, maybe even two and your skin seems transparent. I mean it, Donnie, you need help, now!'

Don only smiled at his little brother and then took in a deep breath. With all of his strength, he ordered his legs to listen to him, to bring him to that one place he needed to be right now, and after a second, he started walking again. He was surprised himself that it worked. So he kept on walking and he didn't look back at Charlie who stayed behind again, shaking his head in disbelief.

'Come on, chuck,' Don laughed a little, 'I don't have all day!'

The cemetery was nearly completely empty. Don only saw a man standing in front of a grave at the other end so he was sure the man couldn't see the seriousness of his condition. Don smiled at the thought that nobody was going to bother him.

At the pace Don walked, it took them another five minutes to reach Charlie's grave, but Don stopped walking when he was about a hundred yards away from the grave. He breathed more heavily and Charlie could hear how Don was struggling with himself, muttering silent words that weren't meant for Charlie's ears, so he didn't even try and understand them.

'Don?' Charlie asked his big brother as he went standing besides him, placing his hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eyes. Don gazed back at him, tears filling his eyes and Charlie didn't know if those were caused by the pain he was feeling from his wounds or the pain he had caused him.

Don seemed to understand what was going on in Charlie's head and he smiled at his little brother.

'Oh, Charlie,' he then sighed, 'you helped me in so many ways. You stayed with me to whole time I needed you, you took care of me, even now that you are...'

Charlie didn't say anything and just listened.

'God, this is so difficult!' Don said then, his voice trembling, 'I hate to do this! I don't want to do this!'

Charlie followed Don's gaze that had now shifted to one grave and he then squeezed Don's shoulder, regretting it immediately when Don groaned in pain.

'Sorry.' Charlie apologised, but he didn't let go.

Don tried to ignore the pain and started shaking his head, forcing back the tears.

'I don't know...what I was thinking...coming here,' he whispered, needing to stop talking every few words as he felt he didn't have enough air in his lungs.

'You're doing the right thing.' Charlie reassured him, realising his grip on Don's shoulder now and stepping away from him and towards the grave. 'You know you are.'

Don watched how the distance between him and Charlie became larger and larger and he knew that if he wanted to be closer to him again, that he would need to make a step, a step that would close the distance between him and Charlie and between him and the grave. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do that. He had been an idiot thinking that he could handle this.

'Come on, Donnie,' Charlie smiled at him as he stopped walking and turned to see Don, 'I've been waiting for you a long time!'

Step by step, Don came closer to the grave. And step by step, he felt his heart weigh heavier. He had been here only once since Charlie's death, and he had sworn never to come back again, but yet here he was, accompanied by that one man he thought he would never have seen again. Charlie always stayed a few steps ahead, drawing Don towards the grave, and looked back at him every few seconds.

'Come on, Donnie, we're almost there.' Charlie smiled. 'Just a few more steps.'

Don wanted with all of his heart to turn back and run away. He wanted to run and never look back! But Charlie wouldn't allow that, and he would be disappointed as well. Don didn't want his baby brother to be disappointed in him.

'Hurry up, Don.' Charlie kept encouraging Don.

Don took in a deep breath, for as far that was possible. As soon as he had inhaled a little too much, he coughed up some blood. But seeing Charlie's gaze, his...delightful and happy face, it made Don get his act together and step forward.

One step. Two steps. Another step. And again. Before Don realized it, he stood in front of Charlie's grave. His headstone stood at his feet and Don just needed to kneel down in order to touch it.

'You made it.' Charlie smiled, clearly proud.

Don looked at his brother, not knowing what would happen next.

'I'm so glad you finally made it.' Charlie repeated.

Don kept gazing at his little brother. Suddenly, by just looking at Charlie's brown eyes, at the depth of them, Don knew what he had to do now. He turned his gaze away from his little brother and looked at the gravestone. It wasn't the gravestone he had seen when he had been out cold. This one was larger and had a square size which had an inscription that Don knew his father had chosen. It was simple and yet, beautiful.

'I'm so sorry,' Don whispered, his voice trembling and thick caused by the pain he was feeling right now and Don knew it wasn't just physical pain. 'I should have saved you, I should have found you sooner and I should have found a way to get you out in the clear. Being in danger...that's my job, I should be the one dodging bullets just like I should have been the one taking that bullet. You're my little brother and I always protected you. We had rough times where we hardly spoke, but lately...things were the way they were supposed to be, you know? We hung out, we talked again and we...we were brothers again.'

Don knew the tears were unstoppable, so he didn't even try. He let them come, he let his emotions escape his mind. He needed to tell Charlie how he felt and he knew Charlie needed to hear this too.

'This isn't fair,' Don said, tasting the salt tears in his lips, 'I shouldn't be saying goodbye to you, not yet. Dad shouldn't have said his goodbye. All this, all what I'm doing and saying right now, I should be doing that in 70 years. Actually, you should have outlived me cause your the youngest. And yet,...life has that sick twist.'

Don now threw his gaze down, not longer being able to stare at the gravestone. His vision was blurry anyway and for Don, it didn't matter. Don had more trouble breathing now and he started to lose the feeling in his legs. Charlie had been right after all, he had lost a lot of blood and Don needed help.

He ignored his pain and twisted emotions. He needed to finish this.

'Charlie, I have no idea where you are, but I hope it's somewhere were they have a blackboard and chalk.' Don said, laughing softly while whipping away his tears, 'Because I know you always went crazy without. God, I don't even know why I'm saying those things. These are stupid things to say.'

Don stopped talking now that his breathing had become too shallow and he was gasping for air. The feeling in his legs had now vanished completely and Don dropped to his knees. He grabbed the gravestone, trying to regain his balance, but no matter how hard he tried, Don didn't manage to get up again.

He calmed himself down, tried to breathe slower and get his act together. This wasn't the time to go into shock.

'What I'm trying to say, Charlie,' Don finally managed to say, 'is that I think that maybe, I've started to accept the whole situation.'

Don raised his gaze from the grass, threw a quick glance at the gravestone and then lifted his gaze even higher. But there was nothing to be seen. Don sat all alone and Charlie...Charlie was gone. Don looked around and saw that even that other man had left the cemetery. It was a shock for Don to realize that he was all alone.

'Don?'

Don felt his shoulder jump up a little and his heart made an extra jump. He knew that voice and once Don realized that, his body forgot the alarmed phase. Slowly, as every muscle in his body ached, Don turned his head to the left and saw an awkward Amita standing a few feet away.

'Don...' she finally whispered after a short period of silence, 'you look...'

'Horrible?' Don finished her sentence for her as she appeared to be unable to find the right word.

Amita stepped closer to Don and sat down beside him. She didn't stare at him and Don knew she was uncomfortable with his wounds, but she wasn't freaking out. Don appreciated that.

'Finally managed to come here, huh?' Amita said then while she whipped away a dirty spot on Charlie's gravestone.

Don didn't answer her as he was a little taken aback by Amita's comfort. He was confused about the fact that Amita felt...at ease here.

'I come here nearly every day,' Amita then said, 'and I must admit that I kind of like it here. It's peaceful, even beautiful, don't you think?'

Don still hadn't found back his voice, but he couldn't help but take a good look around here. Amita was right. The grass was soft green, the graves were well kept and even the trees seemed to be well taken care of. Between every row, flowers were growing, each having a different color or shade. Don had to admit that this was a special place.

'Charlie loved coming here too.' Amita continued once she knew Don wasn't going to say something, 'He loved visiting your mother's grave. He invited me once to come along and I was...mesmerized by the way your brother spoke to her. He was so gentle, so caring.' Amita sighed. 'He told her everything, how his day had been, how you were doing, how you two had grown closer to each other. He just loved talking to her, you know? And I didn't want to interrupt him so I never came here with him again.' Amita now looked at Don while she wasn't afraid to show him her tears. And then she smiled. 'I think Charlie would appreciate it if now I would come and tell him about my day. And I like telling him. That way, I still have a way of...communicating with him.'

Don looked at the gravestone now, still not knowing what to say or do.

'I should call you father and an ambulance.' Amita said when a few minutes had passed. She looked at Don and he looked back at her. Only his eyes displayed shock.

'What is it?' Amita asked, immediately thinking that Don was in terrible pain.

But Don only thought about his father. Christian had told him what his next move was and Don had totally forgotten about his father. All the time that he had been here, was time for Christian to get to Alan. What if he was already there? What if Christian had done what he wanted to do? What if he had lost his father too?

'I need your phone!' Don said, stretching out his hand. It trembled and Don didn't even know if that was caused by the blood loss or by his fear. Amita looked at him, concerned, but she handed over her phone. Don started dialing the house phone, praying that Alan would pick up.

He had never been more relieved to here his father's voice.

'Alan Eppes.' his father greeted him.

'Dad!' Don yelled out without even realizing it. 'You need to leave the house now!'

'Don?' Alan sounded confused.

'Go to the FBI, I'll be coming to you.' Don continued yelling.

'What? Why?' panic could now be heard in his voice.

'Trust me, dad, please, just do as I ask you, please!' Don's voice had softened now, pleading and Don could here the fast breathing of his father.

'Alright,' Alan finally spoke, 'I'll see you there in twenty minutes.'

When Don handed back the phone to Amita, he saw her broken gaze. She looked horrified and Don had no idea why.

'Amita?' he asked her.

'You're...' Amita whispered, her words stuck in her chest, 'you need to be taken care of, Don, you should see yourself.'

Don knew he would rather not look into a mirror right now.

'I have to call an ambulance!' Amita said while she started dialing.

'No, I have to go to the FBI, I need to tell them...'

Breathing had become nearly impossible now. His hands were no longer in his control, not were his legs and when Don tried to stand up, he felt his whole vision shift to black. He could feel him hitting the hard ground while his vision only half returned.

'Amita,' Don exhaled as he tried to fight the blackness, 'tell them...that Christian wants...he wants...dad.'

Amita listened to him while she was speaking into her phone.

'Amita!' Don called out for her attention and Amita looked him straight in the eyes while she was trying to fight her tears, 'don't let..Christian hurt...anybody else. I won't...lose...anybody else.'

Amita only nodded and once Don knew that Amita had understood him, he no longer could fight the blackness and he let it swallow him. The last thought he had was whether or not his father would get into safety in time.

**AN: I think I was able to update this fast, don't you think? It has only been four days ago! Well, I hope to keep up this pace, but unfortunately, I can't promise anything. I will do my best, though. Anyway, don't forget to review...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Muffled voices. Bright light. Warmth. Don tried to take in his whole environment while his eyes were still closed. He was afraid to open his eyes as he didn't know what to expect. But that smell, that destincive smell of antiseptics made him aware that he was in a hospital. That wasn't what caused the fear though. What did cause it was the fact that he had no idea who would be with him, or rather, who wouldn't be.

Don wished to God that his father was fine, that Christian had never gotten the chance to lay one finger on him. But there was no way Don could know for sure unless he dared opening his eyes.

And slowly, Don did so. The light was annoying as it made his vision unsharp, but at least he could see. Every muscle in his body hurt, even more than in the graveyard, and even turning his head towards the soft whispering, made him groan softly.

'Don?' a voice immediately spoke, not longer whispering, 'Donnie? Megan, I got to go. Don is awake.'

And Don smiled. Hearing his father's voice, it made all of his worries disappear.

'Hey,' Alan then said while taking his son's hand in his own, putting his cell phone back into his pocket, and then gently squeezing Don's hand as a welcome back, 'good to see your eyes again.'

'Christian?' Don managed to say. His voice was harsh as his troath was so dry.

'Don't worry, I got to the bureau like you said. Only you never showed up.'

Don heard the pain in his father voice and he knew he was remembering a phonecall or conversation in which someone told him where Don was. How long had he been here anyway?

'Hold on before you say anything else.' Alan spoke before Don even uttered a sound, 'drink some water first.'

Don didn't protest and even welcomed the water. The coolness of it felt divine.

'How much time passed?' Don then asked.

'Four days,' Alan sighed while sitting down again, 'you needed surgery to remove the bullet and you lost a lot of blood. I think you needed all of the hospitals bloodstock.'

Don smiled when he heard his father chuckle softly. At least that meant he felt comfortable.

'It was touch and go for a while, but here you are.' Alan continued speaking, 'I'm glad to have you back.'

'Good to be back.' Don smiled.

He knew the worst part was over, but that didn't mean everything would be easy from now on. On the contrary, Don still had a long and dificult road ahead. Recovering from a gunshot wound wasn't easy and Don wanted to be up and running as soon as possible. He had a job to do, he had a criminal to catch.

Christian was still out there, making new plans for getting to Don. But maybe he had forgotten about Alan and maybe he wanted to target someone else who was close to Don. Maybe Megan, David or Colby. Christian just needed to pick someone and attack. Nobody would expect it as everybody was focused on keeping Alan safe.

It had been quiet in the room now for a while and Don hadn't even realised it. He had even liked it as he was wandering off into his thoughts, forgetting the pain in his shoulder and chest. And then the door flew open, a cheery Megan entering and walking up to Don.

'Hey there,' she smiled, 'you have no idea how glad I was when I heard you were awake.'

Megan took his hand in hers and gently squeezed it. She didn't stop smiling the entire time she was with Don and Alan. She sat at the edge of the bed, making sure that Don had enough space.

'So,' Don said now that he felt he could approach the subject, 'do you know anything new about Christian?'

Megan's gaze turned serious and even her smile faded. She sighed before answering in a disappointed tone.

'No,' she said, 'he disappeared into thin air. You'll still have to give a statement about what happened though.'

'Yeah,' Don sighed, 'I know. There isn't much to tell though. He shot me in my car and took me to a house where we got into a fight. And then I just went to see Charlie's grave before ending up here.'

'I'm sure there is a lot of detail that you're not sharing with us. But that will be for later.' Megan smiled again.

'You look tired so I think I'm gonna head back to the office. We do have some leads on Christian.'

'What leads?' Don asked, wanting to know everything.

'A shop, a few streets away from the graveyard. An eyewitness said she saw him buying stuff. We are going to talk to the shop-owner and hopefully, we will find out what he bought.'

'Probable stuff to clean himself up. He was pretty messed up as well.' Don said as he thought about what else Christian would need right now.

'Who knows, there could be some camera's pointing us in the right direction.'

Megan stood up now.

'I'll let you know if we find something interesting.' she added when Don was about to say something. 'What you need right now is rest and I'm sure Mr. Eppes here agrees with me.'

Alan nodded, a soft smile playing around his lips, silently thanking Megan for leaving. Not that he didn't like her, but Don did need his rest if he wanted to leave this hospital any time soon. And even though his face had a dark purple tint, Alan was sure that underneath it all, his skin would have appeared a little transparent by the tiredness.

'You'll hear from me soon.' was all that Megan said before she left the room.

Alan stood up as well, walking over to the window where his coat lay.

'Are you going as well?' Don asked him, surprised by the actions of his father.

Alan only nodded. 'You need rest and frankly, so do I. I have sat here for the last few days without any sleep. But I'll be back, trust me, sooner then you know.'

Don was a little confused. The last thing he had expected from his father was that he would leave him. He had thought Alan to be overprotective now, hoovering over him, not wanting to let him out of his sight. But maybe this was the right thing. It appeared that Alan felt comfortable now, knowing that his oldest son was alright.

'Well, could you do something for me first?' Don asked while his father walked up to him, placing his hand on his head.

'Sure, son, anything.' Alan smiled.

'I'm starving, could you find me something to eat?'

Alan smiled even broader and now gently streaked his son's face.

'That's my boy. I'll see if I can get you something warm.'

'Thanks, dad.'

Looking one last time at his son before leaving the room, Alan's gaze was filled with emotions. Don saw worry and fear. But at the same time, he saw relief. It was obvious for Don that Alan was having a difficult time. But what else did you expect? He had lost his youngest son and now, he had almost lost his oldest. Alan had felt a lot of fear...fear for Don's life. He had done so ever since he had become an agent, but since Charlie... Well, Alan had seen how difficult Don had been dealing with Charlie's death and Alan, somewhere, had known Don would not come out of it unharmed.

Don let himself fall a little deeper in his pillow when his father had left. He hadn't realised it before, but he did feel tired. But what else had he expected. He had been shot, beaten, and he had refused to get help. Of course he felt tired now.

He closed his eyes now, embracing the silence now. If he wasn't careful, he might even fall asleep before Alan got back with his food. But he was certain that when he would wake up those few hours later, his dad would be sitting next to him again.

That thought comfort him and suddenly, he felt pain in his chest, and Don knew it wasn't psysical. The thought of his father comforting him was now all he could think about. He hadn't even hoped to see Charlie again the last few hours he had been awake.

And it didn't bother Don at all. A small smile formed around his lips as he realised that perhaps he had now accepted Charlie's death.

The door of his room closed and Don was glad to be still awake now that his father had returned with his food.

He opened his eyes and sat up more straight.

'Hi again.'

Don didn't answer him, nor blinked, nor moved. His mind was processing all this information.

Christian stood at the door, his face black around his nose where Don had kicked him many times. Christian's back was bowed, his arm clenching his chest and Don knew he too had a few broken ribs and now couldn't fully stand straight without being in pain.

'You caused me a lot of pain.' Christian said through his teeth.

'Well, right back at you.' Don said, trying to appear strong.

But this time, he wasn't going crazy with anger or feelings of revenge. This time, all he felt was fear. Fear for his life as he now wanted to survive no matter what. And fear because this time, Charlie wouldn't help him get through.

**AN: Again, a new chapter. It a shorter one this time, but I hope you won't mind. I will try and update as soon as possible. In the meantime, let me know what you think about this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Well, here is the next chapter. I know it has been a while, but I will try and update the next chapter sooner. **

**In the meantime...honest feedback in always appreciated!**

**Chapter 15**

Don tried to sit up more straight, but every muscles in his body screamed no. But Don refused to listen to his body and the last thing he would do was groan. He wouldn't let Christian know that he was in pain.

'You should have just left.' Don exhaled as he still was trying to block out the pain.

'After you did this to me?' Christian snapped at him while pointing at his face. He took another step closer to Don, but he still kept his distance. Don saw Christian had brought a gun with him which was hidden under his shirt, but for the moment, he made no movement to take it and point it towards him so Don would have try and keep it that way.

'You're mad with me for hurting you?' Don asked him, anger clearly dominating his voice, 'what about everything you did to me?'

Christian didn't answer him and no emotion could be read from his face. Don knew Christian wasn't a normal person as he liked to see pain in other people's life, but looking at him right now, Don knew nobody could help him.

Somewhere, he even felt sorry for this man. He knew if they would search through all of his past, that they would find some insane father who used him as a box ball or something, but still, that didn't justify all of his actions.

'I have enough of this game.' Christian then sighed, 'This used to be fun, but now, it has become too...intense.'

'Well, that happens if you kill my brother.'

Christian threw his gaze down and smiled. Don felt his fingers itch and he wished he had something in them with which he could hurt Christian, even more, torture him. The thought of him going to hell when he would be dead wasn't even satisfying.

Christian looked back up again, trying to hide his smile until he laughed softly, no longer hiding his true emotions.

'I couldn't help it, he stood there and you were all worked up. The look on your face when he lay dead in your arms was priceless.' he whispered although it more sounded like a hiss.

'You son of a bitch.' Don cursed.

'What do you want me to say?' Christian then said as he took another step closer to Don, 'I'm sorry? I wish I could all undo it? I wish I could be a normal person? Because those would be lies, Don, and lying is a sin.'

'You're going to hell anyway.' Don snapped at him, feeling his heart beat in his neck, feeling all the blood pumping through his veins, all that energy, but he couldn't even use it. The pain in his shoulder had become undeniable, but Don wouldn't give into it.

'Perhaps, if you believe in that. Do you still believe in that?' Christian then asked him and for a moment Don thought there was honest curiosity in Christian's eyes.

'Yes,' Don answered him, 'because the thought of you dying and just...vanishing, I can't stand. But you burning in hell, well, that's just beautiful.'

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Alan was walking up to Don's room when he heard two voices coming from them. He was confused as it couldn't be his doctor because he stood a few rooms away. As Alan came closer, he heard the hatred which filled those voices. One of them was Don's and Alan felt his heart make a few extra jumps as he realized who the other voice could be. But Alan kept an open mind. There could be all sorts of things going on.

'Yes,' Don's voice then sounded, clear as a bell as Alan now stood right in front of the door, 'because the thought of you dying and just...vanishing, I can't stand. But you burning in hell, well, that's just beautiful.'

Alan didn't hesitate any longer. There could only be one person in this world who Don would say that to. Alan placed the plate of food he had gotten from the hospital restaurant and only took the knife which lay next to the plate of food.

A loud laugh erupted from the room and it wasn't Don's. No, this laugh sounded crazy and insane as that of a mad man. Without thinking, Alan opened the door and rushed in. Before he even started to asses the situation, a gun was being aimed at him.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Christian laughed as he watched Don's furious expression. Don, however, did not find this situation laughable. And then the door suddenly opened and Don wished no nurse or doctor would enter at this moment. But his breath got trapped in his chest as he watched his father run in.

Christian didn't hesitate for one moment and Don watched how he swiftly took out his gun and aimed it at his father. Alan came to a stop, the knife still clenched in his hand, and he stared at Christian with disgust and fear in his eyes.

Don realized then that this was the first time Alan saw the killer of his son and he could not begin to comprehend how he now truly felt. What emotions did a father feel when faced with the killer of his child?

'Isn't this convenient.' Christian smiled as he quickly cocked his gun and then pointed it back to Alan. He shifted his gaze to Don then and smiled even wider as he saw his horrified gaze which was filled with ferocity.

'Remember when I said that I was tired of this game?' he asked Don, 'well, I was wrong. Being here now, feeling all the emotions fill the room, it's just...addicting.'

'Let him go, my father has nothing to do with it.' Don said. On one level he was begging Christian, but mostly he was just furious and not in the mood for begging. His voice was hard, his hands balled into fists and his jaw clenched shut. 'You have me, that should be enough.'

'You're not very smart, are you?' Christian asked him as he took a step closer to Alan. 'You're not the one that I want to kill, you're the one that I want to hurt.' Christian now turned to Alan. 'Drop the knife.'

Alan looked at his son, searching for help, for guidance, and when Don nodded at him, he knew what he wanted him to do. Fighting was no longer an option since Christian was the one holding the gun. Alan cursed himself for walking in here with a knife. A knife!

'Now.' Christian hissed as he was getting impatient.

Alan let the knife drop and kicked it away towards Christian who seemed satisfied as he made the sliding knife come to a halt with his foot.

'Let's go out for a walk.' he then smiled.

Don pushed himself up from the bed and wanted to step out of it when Christian ordered him to a halt with the wave of his gun at Alan.

'Don't even think about it!'

'Just, take me!' Don said as he waited for what Christian would do now.

'No,' Alan protested, 'it's alright, Donnie, I will go with him.'

'Are you insane? Dad, no...' but Don stopped talking when he saw a smile appearing on his father's face.

'It's alright, Donnie,' he repeated while he put his hands in the air and turned to full on face Christian. 'You can take me as long as you let Don go.'

'You're not in any position to negotiate what you want or don't want.' Christian said as he find that idea amusing. 'But because I'm feeling in a generous mood, I will make you a promise.'

Don and Alan held their breaths as they waited for Christian to explain himself.

'I won't cause Don any... psychical harm.' he said after a moment.

Don wanted to speak, protest, but Alan was quicker.

'Agreed.' Alan said in one breath.

'This is stupid, dad, he will kill you!' Don nearly yelled now, kicking the sheets from his bed away and placing his feet on the floor now.

Christian moved to stand beside Alan now and pushed his gun to his side.

'And you will stop him soon, I have no doubt about that.' Alan said.

'Now this is sweet to watch,' Christian said, pushing Alan towards the door, 'but I'm afraid we need to go. If I hear you yell out, if I hear anything at all that I don't like, I will pull the trigger and you will bury your father sooner than you thought.'

Don could only watch how the man he hated most in this world exited his room with his father. But this wouldn't be the last time he would see his old man. No, he would stop Christian and he would safe his father. He hadn't been able to safe Charlie, but he would make sure his father would one day come home.

In his head, he counted till ten to make sure Christian would no longer be around this hall before he stood up from his bed and walked out his room. A nurse came running towards him as he walked through the hall, her hands in the air as she was mad with him for getting out of bed, but that was the last thing Don cared about right now.

'You were shot, Mr. Eppes, you need to stay in bed!'

'We need to call the FBI.' Don said while walking past her. The nurse looked stunned and come to a halt before running up to Don again.

Don was walking over the nurses-station where he quickly found a phone. He could have just called from his room as there was a phone also, but this way, he would be able to alert the nurses and doctors that there could be a killer running around in the halls.

But he needed to handle this situation delicately. The last thing he needed was panic.

'Excuse me?' the nurse asked him as she came standing next to him, her hands on her hips.

'You need to alert the security guys from this hospital and get them up here as soon as possible.' Don said as he dialed David's phone number which he knew by heart. 'My father has just been taken hostage,' Don said as he tried to make the nurse understand what was going on, 'I need to talk to the security guys and I need your help for that. Please, can you get them for me?'

The nurse blinked a few times before she seemed to be able to understand what was going on. She nodded and then walked away. Don figured Alan and Christian would have left the hospital by now and he hoped that they would have been caught by the cameras.

And then David's voice sounded through the phone and Don tried to find the right words to let him know what happened without wasting too much time.

'It's Don,' he said while his words seemed to be pasted to eachother, 'Christian was in my hospital room and he took my father. They left only seconds ago so if we hurry we might stop him from killing him.'

'Wait, Don, slow down.' David said and Don rolled his eyes as he now needed to repeat himself.

'Christian was here,' Don said, slower this time, 'he took my dad and he wants to kill him!'

'We're on our way, Don, hang on.'

When Don placed the phone back, he found himself being in the middle of the attention. Nurses gazed at him, doctors who were just passing by looked scared. Don took in a deep breath as he needed to keep a clear mind. He needed to handle this right if he wanted to keep it under control.

'Nurse?' he asked the one that stood closest to him, 'can I get something against the pain in my shoulder?'

The nurse nodded and walked away to return a few seconds later with two pills in her hand and a cup of water. Don thanked her and took the pills. With the pain that would numb in the next few moments, Don knew that he would succeed.

He would get his father back even if it cost him everything else.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: The next chapter. I hope it is liked and of course, I'm looking forward to read what you guys think about it. Honest feedback is always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Just like in the beginning of the story, non of these character are mine.**

**Chapter 16**

The waiting was always the worst, Don knew that, but this time, it was unbearable. He had only spoken to David five minutes ago, but already he was checking the clock on the wall every three seconds. All this time that he sat there on his bed was time that his father spent with that Christian. The thought alone feared Don and made him anxious.

Alan had only wanted to protect Don, but Don found his actions simply stupid. Don sighed as he tried to place himself in his father's shoes. If he would ever have a kid, he would probable want to do the exact same thing.

Another minute passed, and another and Don's mood was getting worse and worse. What took his team so long? Just as he was about to curse them, the door of his room flew open, but not only his team walked in. Another woman was with them who Don recognized, but he was unable to place her in his memory. She was small but she didn't appear fragile. Her silk blond hair was kept together and Don could see she was pretty, but not obvious pretty. She had something elegant.

But all didn't matter, he didn't care. All he wanted was to tell his team what happened and help them on the way to catching Christian. That was his priority now.

'Mr. Eppes, I am Deputy Director Tiffany Haven from Washington.' she introduced herself.

Now that Don heard that name, he could place her in his memory. He had only met her once at an official meeting and the first thing that came to his mind now was that she lived for the job and that she mostly handled the cases that needed work for longer than a few months.

That information didn't reassure Don, though. What was Haven doing here now? Don knew Christian had killed before, but was he already classified as a serial killer? Were they already hunting him down for the last few months?

'Since when is your department involved?' Don asked her with suspicion in his voice.

'We've been tying to catch Christian Hughes since the very beginning. He already murdered two families and now he is targeting yours.' Haven explained.

Don sighed as he thought about what those families must have gone through. But then he remembered what Christian had said. Don had been the first to play along this game. The other families were probable murdered simultaneously. But those thoughts didn't exactly made Don feel any better though.

Don looked at his team standing near the door and remembered why they were here for. Alan should be all Don needed to think about, so that were his plans exactly.

'We need to find my father, if Christian hurts him then...'

'You need to stay calm, Don,' Megan warned him as she watched his breathing fasten, but then her profiling skills kicked in, 'as far as I can tell you, Christian will not kill Alan very easily. He will take him to a special place, a place with meaning and preferably a place that hurts your feelings, that will crush you.'

Don listened to Megan and could only think of one such place. Apparently, all the others in the room, except for Haven, had been thinking the same place.

'Charlie's grave.' David said, looking at Don for conformation.

All Don could do was nod.

'Then we need to move now.' Colby said and David nodded in agreement. Megan however remained silent and looked at Don. One gaze at her and he understood her.

'Christian will never take the chance to go there. He knows we would assume he would take my dad to Charlie's grave.'

'Then what other place?' Colby asked as he looked around the room, letting his gaze fall on all the faces.

'We need to think fast, guys, we need to find my father.' Don tried to encourage them in thinking better, in thinking smarter. He himself was going over all sorts of places, but he came up empty. Christian was smart and Don was in no state to think like him. He didn't even want to go there. The thought of him trying to be Christian just send shivers down his spine even though it could possibly be the only way to find out where he would be heading.

'I don't know, Don.' David sighed after a long moment of silence.

Haven sighed as she saw the desperate gaze filling Don's face.

'And I tried so hard to keep you all safe.' she whispered as she dropped her hands lifeless besides her body. Don knew those words were more meant to herself, but now he was curious.

'What did you say?' he asked her as he sat up more straight in his bed. The pain in his shoulder was almost unnoticeable, so he had to remind himself of the stitches. The last thing he wanted was a nurse and doctor hoovering over him as he wanted to leave this hospital as soon as possible.

Halen sat down on his bed and looked him in the eyes.

'Christian,' she simply stated, 'he used to have his...working ground in Washington and then he moved here. I should have warned you that a killer was in your territory but I thought...'

'You thought you could handle him yourself.' Don finished her sentence as Halen started speaking softer and softer.

'Exactly.' she said. 'If you had known how smart Christian plays his games, how he works, how he would react to certain situations... I should have told you everything.'

Don looked at Halen and found her words to be excellent for an apology and yet, it seemed as if he didn't understand a part of it. He frowned as thought about her words.

_How he would react to certain situations..._

That sentence sounded out of place to Don somehow.

'What you just said,' Don said, still frowning and trying to make sense out of it, 'you... You know Christian well as you have hunted him for the past few months now.'

Halen tensed as she looked at Don who was trying to find the right words to tell her what he was thinking.

'You know how he is, you know his personal life and you know his emotions.' Don said, more to himself now then to Halen, 'and so you know how he reacts to let's say the death of one of my close friends or relatives.'

Don watched how Halen pressed her lips together. She stood up, still not letting her gaze unlock with that of Don's. And then a faint smile appeared on her lips.

'We need to find your father, he is the one we need to be focused on right now.' she said and Don couldn't blame her. She was right after all, but still, he knew he was on to something. He quickly glanced at his team who was watching him with a close eye, suspicion visible in their eyes as well. They knew Don was working something out, but they had no idea what so they let him think, keeping quiet and giving him space.

'You knew he would kill Charlie.' Don then said, his voice hard and his anger boiling up in his chest again.

'I didn't,' Halen said quickly, 'if I had...'

'You knew he would go after Charlie and you did nothing to stop him!' Don almost hissed.

'How could I have known who he would go after?' Halen asked him then and there was too anger to be heard in her voice. 'Last time we heard from him was when he still was in Washington and suddenly he shows up here in LA. We hurried our asses here as soon as possible.'

'And picking up the phone was too much to ask for?' Don asked her with his eyes only two small lines now. Before, he had not felt any emotions towards her, but now, there was anger and suspicion. He did not like this Tiffany Halen at all.

'We thought he was running. If we had known he was just searching for a new victim, you would have been the first to have known!'

'I still think you're lying.' Don said, shaking his head as he didn't want to trust any of her words anymore. 'You feel guilty because of what happened to Charlie, that's why you are suddenly here now, otherwise, you would have been knocking on my door the moment Charlie died.'

Halen looked up at him when he spoke his last words. Her gaze was filled with mixed emotions and Don recognized sorrow in them. Something he had said had triggered an emotion in her which could only recognize for one part.

Don sighed as he was tired of playing all those games. For once, he just wanted to truth.

'Could we please just...talk like adults.' Don said then after he let himself drop deeper in his pillow again, 'can't you just tell me the truth because I know you're hiding something. Did you know he would target my family?'

Halen sighed and looked at Don as if she was trying to find out if he was strong enough for handling the truth.

'We learned that Christian was here in LA two weeks before he shot Charlie.' she began to speak, 'we immediately came here as we wanted to deal with this personally. We've put a lot of work in this case. We had men at Keith Summers' house as well and had to watch events unfold while there was nothing we could do. We watched how Christian got away, but not before we saw...before we saw how much he had enjoyed seeing you with Charlie in your arms.'

Halen sighed and looked at Don who now carried a hurt expression on his face as he remembered that day.

'Knowing Christian, he would definitely go after you now. He just enjoys it when he can inflict pain on another person and you played right into his cards.' as she was telling the story, her gaze turned sad and she seemed honestly sorry for what has happened, 'But now Christian thought Charlie was dead and he thought that you were in, that you would be prepared to play his game so we needed to keep it that way. We needed to keep Christian occupied as we were closing in on him. We couldn't risk him running off again as it could take us another six weeks before we would find him again.'

'So you needed him to target me?' Don asked shocked. 'You risked my father's life on purpose just because you wanted to keep him busy?'

'We never let anyone out of our sight, we always had men tailing your father.' Halen defended herself.

'But not now, not when he is actually in danger.' Don nearly spitted out.

David stepped forward now and went standing next to Don's bed.

'You made a slip of the tongue,' David said to her now, 'you said Christian _thought_ Charlie was dead, not that Christian _knew_ Charlie was dead.'

Everybody turned to Halen as they anxiously waited for her to respond. She swallowed heavily and then closed her eyes and sighed. She rubbed her hand over her face as she was trying to rub away the tiredness.

'I'm so sorry.' she finally whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Everybody in the room looked at Halen,waiting for more words to escape her lips. Don held his breath as he watched her.

'You're _sorry_?' he asked her, needing to understand what she was talking about.

'Like I said, I tried very hard to keep your family safe the moment that I realized who Christian would be targetting next.' Halen said as she then took in a deep breath. She looked at everybody in the room, letting her gaze fall upon each face which was now staring at her, waiting for her to explain them everything. 'I personally watched how you, Don, held your brother in your arms and how you unwillingly released him to the medics.'

Don started to shake his head, not sure that he still wanted to hear this. Whatever Halen now told him, how much could he trust those words? He swallowed heavily as he watched how Halen was struggling to find the right words.

'Christian had become obsessed with you the moment he watched you saying goodbye to Charlie and we all knew what that meant. Nobody of your family would be safe again, not until he would be arrested.' Halen sighed, 'So we made sure he would at least not harm one member of your family again.'

Don frowned as he didn't understand her. Halen looked him right in the eyes and refused to look down, not intimidated by Don's demanding look fo truth.

'You mean...' Don eventually said, his words nothing more than a whisper.

'We took care of Charlie and we kept him out of harms way.' Halen simply said as if she was stating a fact. But for Don, this wasn't a fact, this was a lie and he couldn't believe Halen would even try and fool him with this.

'Charlie is dead.' Don hissed, 'I watched him die. He died in my arms!'

Again, memories floathed his mind so he closed his eyes to try and block them out. It didn't work. When he opened his eyes again, he felt tears were ready to roll down over his cheek, but he wouldn't allow them. He wouldn't show the other members of his team how hurt he felt for the moment, how lost he felt in his life.

'Charlie died.' Don repeated, his voice under control now and his eyes already drying up.

'Technically, he did.' Halen said, her voice soft as she gazed at Don, 'Don't you understand me if I say that we had to do this? We had to make you all believe that Charlie was gone. Otherwise, Christian would have targetted him again and that was the last thing Charlie would need right now.'

'If you are telling me that my little brother is still somewhere out there and that you hid him from me, from my father, then I swear to God that I will...'

'I can take you to him.' Halen said, cutting of Don's sentence.

Silence filled the room again. Don's eyes widened as he gazed at Halen, trying to make out whether or not she was telling the truth. This was all too much for Don to handle. Only days ago he had finally exepted his fate, a fate without Charlie. He had finally managed to continue his life without him and he now he was being told that it was all for nothing? That the pain he had felt was all for nothing?

'Where is he?' Don finally managed to say. He had hold on to Charlie for as long as possible, he had struggled so hard to let him go, so what would it matter if he now held on to him again. Actually, Don thought, if someone of the FBI told him that Charlie was still alive, then he would take that oportunity with his both hands.

'He's in another hospital under heavy secutiry,' Halen said, 'I will take you there as soon as I can. But right now, we need to focus on finding your father.'

Don knew she was right, he should be focusing on his father, but that was a little hard to do considering that he had jsut discovered that his brother was still alive.

'You're right,' Don said, nodding his head as if he was still trying to convince himself of those words he had just spoken, 'but tell me, is he alright?'

Halen didn't answer immediately, she took in a deep breath and pressed her lips together. Don had not been with this woman long, but he could already read her body language. And what she just did, it meant she had news she would rather not have shared right now.

'Please, just...just tell me truth.' Don asked her.

'He is still in a coma.' Halen asnwered him then in one breath. 'Like you said, he did die and the medics only succeeded in bringing him back after more then ten minutes. That's a long time to be dead. And then we needed to stage the whole situation in the hospital as we were convinced that Christian would be watching...'

'Christian was in the hospital?' Don asked shocked.

'We're not sure,' Halen said, 'but we couldn't take the chance. Everything needed to go as we planned it.'

Don sighed and closed his eyes. 'I said goodbye to him in that hospital room when he was still alive.' That thought was wrong to him somehow, it didn't fit. 'I would have noticed if he was still alive, I would have seen him breathe, I would have felt his pulse. My dad took his hand in his and he didn't feel anything. God, that doctor wanted to take his organs!'

Halen walked up to him and placed her hand on Don's shoulder.

'We drugged him so that he would appear to be dead and that doctor, well, he wasn't a doctor.' Halen explained to him.

'An Agent?' David asked her. Halen nodded.

Don had forgotten that his team too was in the room. He looked at their faces and saw relief and shock and so many more emotions. They had al grieved for Charlie, they had all said their goodbyes as well, this was as much a shock for them as for Don.

Don tried to steady his breathing and calm his tense body.

'All this time, he's been in a coma?' Don asked as he needed to her Halen comfirm it again.

'He is stable, his vitals are okay and he's breathing on his own, but we had to keep him in a drugcoma for his own sake. It gave us better chances of protecting him and that way nobody would find out who he was.' Halen said. 'He's a John Doe.' she explained when Don looked with a questionning look at her.

Don felt the idea of his brother being an unkown patient terrifying, but at least now he knew the truth, now he could go to him and see him and tell him ho much he had missed him, how much pain he had felt the last few days.

Don was already looking forward to the day he would be able to bring his brother home, safe and well. And then it hit him... Their home had always been their safe haven. It was the one place that belonged to them and where they all spent time together.

'Christian will take dad home,' Don said and the others immediately got concentrated gazes in their eyes as they looked at Don, 'he knows that I wouldn't be able to return to the house should he kill my dad there. I mean, it's my home, Charlie's home and Christian would love it if it got filled with those horrible memories.'

Megan nodded while Colby took out his cell phone.

'It makes sense.' Megan said as she thought about it.

Colby called for back-up and gave them the address of Don's home.

'We'll get Alan home safe.' David said to Don as he moved back to stand next to Colby.

'No way, I'm coming too.' Don protested as he pushed himself away from his bed.

'I'm sorry, Don, but you are not in any position to handle a situation like this.' Megan said as she laid her hand on his good shoulder and gently pushed him down again. For the moment, she was his friend and not his coworker, Don knew that, but he didn't appreciate it. He wouldn't want to stand at the sideline when his whole team would be arresting Christian. He needed to be there for his father.

'I'm not going to lay in a bed while you go after Christian!' Don said as he ignored Megan's touch. He swung his legs over the edge and stood up, wanting to find some fresh clothes and head out to his home. Time wasn't on their side so they would have to hurry.

Christian and Alan would already be there and Don had no idea how much Christian would play around with his father. But he imagined that Christian would take his time, he would want to enjoy this.

Megan sighed as she gave Don some space. Her gaze showed aggitation.

'Where are my clothes?' Don asked as he couldn't see any pair of fresh pants or shirt around. His father would have brought him some, though, Don knew that, so where were they?

Colby walked over to the other side of the room where he saw a bag standing on the floor. He opened it and pulled out some clothes which he then threw to Don who catched them swiftly with his good arm.

'David, can you fix the paperwork for me while I get this on?' Don asked as he nodded to the clothes now laying on the bed next to him.

'Are you really going to check yourself out the hospital already?' Megan asked him again with disaproval shown in her eyes.

'Yes,' Don said in a firm voice, letting Megan know that he wasn't going to change his mind. 'I'm going to stop Christian for once and for all.'

'You were shot and beaten up, one wrong touch and you probably crinch in pain.' Megan didn't want to give up on trying to get some sense into Don.

'David?' Don asked him while he now ignored Megan. David nodded and then left the room as he would help Don check out the hospital.

Colby and Halen left the room as they wanted to give Don some privacy while he changed into his new outfit. Megan stayed to help him take of his shirt which was difficult to do for Don his shoulder was too sore.

'I still think this is crazy.' Megan sighed as she now helped Don pull on the fresh shirt.

'It is,' Don said, smiling at her for thanking her for the help, 'but I need to do this, Megan, I need to be there.'

'I know.' Megan had seemed to finally accept that Don's mind couldn't be changed.

'If only to tell dad about Charlie.' Don chuckled softly. 'Can you believe that he's alive? I mean, just a few hours from now, I'm going to see him.'

Megan smiled too. 'I missed him too.'

Megan turned around as Don started changing his pants. She didn't want to leave him for when he should have trouble with them, but only a minute later, Don had finished.

'What if this is all a dream?' Don asked her then, his gaze turned seriously. Fear had become visible in his eyes and Don watched how Megan swallowed heavily. 'What if I now wake up to find myself in a hospital bed and Charlie is still dead?'

Megan tthen smiled and walked up to Don and hugged him. This wasn't something they normally did, giving each other a hug. Don had never been good in sharing his feelings, let alone show someone his deepest fear.

'If this were really a dream, wouldn't you already be with Charlie in stead of with me?' Megan asked him while a faint smile was playing around the courners of her mouth. She streaked away some hair from her face and waited for Don to make the first move.

'I guess you're right,' he finally said, though he was still hoping that was the realitly, hoping that he wouldn't fall back into some nightmare, 'let's get my dad back to Charlie, shall we?'

'Okay,' Megan smiled, 'but the first sign that you are not up to it, I will make sure that you're out of harms way.'

Don knew that Megan meant every word of her warning and he would make damn sure that he would be strong enough. He needed to do this, he needed to stop this crazy situation and he needed to tell his dad that his youngest son is still alive.

'I will be able to handle it, trust me.' Don smiled, looking forward to the moment he was pointing a gun at Christian, arresting him. 'And then, everything will be alright.'

But Don knew that some difficult times lay ahead before that moment came as he knew that Christian wouldn't go down without a fight and Don would be ready for anything that got thrown at him.

**AN: Thanks for taking the time for reading this chapter and for sticking with this story. **

**Let me know what you think about it...**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Well, here is the next chapter. I hope it will be liked. **

**Chapter 18**

When Don and Megan left the room, the three others were already waiting for them. David had taken care of the paperwork, Colby had alerted the local police and asked them for back-up and Halen in the meantime had called for a SWAT team to help them out.

Don didn't hesitate and started walking down the hallway, he didn't even wait for the others to fill him in on their plan. He would hear about it in the car anyway. But Don didn't feel much like playing by the rules. He had done so the first time and that had cost his brother. No...it could have cost him his brother.

Charlie was alive and suddenly, all Don wanted to do was go to him. Seeing Charlie again, it would be a dream coming true because this would be Charlie, the real Charlie and he would not be someone he was hallucinating, someone that had only resembled Charlie the last time Don had seen him.

When they left the hospital, Don now had to follow Megan and David to see where their car was parked and when they finally drove away, heading over to Charlie's home, Don felt his heart weigh so heavy.

He felt like he was being torn between his father and his brother. He wanted to be with both of them but they were at the opposite sides of the city. So Don needed to decide where his priorities lay for the moment. If he believed Halen, Charlie was alright and well protected. His father on the other hand was now in the hands of a killer. Thinking about the situation that way, Don knew where he needed to be, where he was supposed to be.

David was the one driving the car while Megan sat next to him. The silence in the car was a little awkward as Don knew that his two colleagues, his two friends, had no idea what to say to him. But he didn't care, he was even a little grateful for the silence. As he got closer to his street, Don felt his heart pump more blood through his veins, feeling how his hands began to tremble gently.

He took in a few deep breaths, making himself believe that nothing had happened yet to his dad, that he was still alright and that all Don needed to do was get him away from Christian.

When they turned into the street where Charlie and his dad lived, where Don most of the time lived, he saw the amount of police cars parked around the house and he cursed under his breath for making such a big deal out of it. They should have handled this quietly, they should have tried to not alert Christian of their presence. But instead, the whole street now knew something big was about to happen.

David pulled up next to Colby's car who was already stepping out and walking up to the house. Don followed his example and too walked to a small van from where everything and everybody was being controlled.

Don was glad that a familiar face greeted them.

'It's good to see you up and running, Eppes.' Ian said to him as he nodded towards him as a way of greeting him. Don took his hand and shook it.

'I'm glad to see you here, Edgerton, we can use all the help we can get.' Don said.

'Colby called me and told me the news. You have no idea how pleased I was to hear that.' Ian smiled then. Don smiled too but quickly turned serious again. He soon would be able to focus all of his attention to Charlie, right now, Alan needed him.

'He's inside with my dad?' Don then asked Ian.

'Yes, the last we've seen him, he was in the living room, but he mostly blocked all the windows so we now have no idea what's going on inside.' Ian answered him while he turned back to the van where something new was happening.

A young agent started working on the computer so fast that Don hardly saw what his fingers were doing. He had a headphone over his ears but he still seemed to be able to hear everything what was going on around him.

'What's happening?' Ian asked him.

'We've put a trace on his phone and he's calling someone again right now.' the agent told him. Everybody exchanged a look when they were trying to figure out what Christian was up to. And then Don started feeling his pockets until he found his own phone. It was turned off and without thinking more about it, he switched it on. Only a few moments later, his phone started ringing.

'He has your number?' David asked him while Don was staring at his phone, not certain what he was supposed to say when he would hear Christian's voice.

'He's smart, he would have found it very easily.' Megan explained as she then remained silent, waiting for Don to make a move.

Don took in a deep breath and answered the phone.

'Eppes.' he said, hoping that he would be able to play this game smart enough.

'Finally,' Christian's voice sounded agitated, 'I called you like seven times before already.'

'Now you have me.' Don said, 'what do you want?'

Christian didn't answer immediately. It was as if he was thinking about the answer for that question. Then Don heard a soft chuckle and he knew that Christian was having a great time in there.

'I have what I want, Eppes, I have your father.'

'Don't you rather have me?' Don asked him. 'I can play your game so much better than my dad. Hell, he doesn't even know how to play your game.'

'That's true, but on the other hand, you're playing my game right now. I don't need you in here and you know that. All you want is to get your dad out of here and I'm not going to give you what you want. Unless...'

'Unless what?' Don asked him as Christian didn't complete his sentence. He was playing right into his cards again but Don didn't care anymore. He had one goal and he would achieve it no matter what.

'Unless you give me something that I really really want.' Christian then said and Don knew he was smiling right now.

'Then what do you want?' Don asked him, irritation sounding through his voice. He had no idea what to expect next and he held his breath as he waited for Christian to answer him.

And then he heard Christian sigh.

'I don't know actually,' he finally said, 'when I think about it, I already have the one thing I want.'

Don's fingers clutched around his phone when he heard his father's voice sound through it.

'Donnie?' Alan asked and his voice sounded so soft, 'Donnie? Don't do anything stupid!'

'Enough already.' Christian's voice sounded again. 'But do you see, Don, that I'm having the best time of my life and that I wouldn't want to trade that in for anything else?'

'Oh, really?' Don asked him, his voice firm and he tried to make Christian hear that there was a smile on his face as he spoke slow, 'then you don't like the thought of just you and me in that house, just the two of us facing each other as we play the final level in your game?'

Don paused a minute to give Christian some time to think about it.

'It would have been so intense, but if you don't want...'

'No gun.' Christian quickly said.

Don now truly smiled. He knew Christian couldn't refuse an offer like that and Don would now just play the game again, smarter this time however than last time.

'Deal.' Don then said before shutting his phone.

Megan threw him a disapproving look as she gently shook her head.

'You can't face him alone,' she said, her voice hard, 'you're not strong enough, you were shot, remember?'

'I know,' Don answered her, his voice low as this was something between him and her, he didn't want everybody else standing around him to hear this, 'but I have to. It's my dad we're talking about and I need to get inside the house.'

Megan pressed her lips together and remained silent.

'I can finish this for once and for all.' Don said as he hoped he was getting through to her.

'This is insane,' she whispered to him and Don could hear that she was angry, angry for feeling so useless, 'you're going to die in there.'

'No, I'm not,' Don said quickly and he was convinced that his words were true, 'I have something to look forward to again.'

'Charlie?' she asked him as her voice didn't contain any anger anymore.

'Yes, once this is over, I can go to him, but as long as Christian is around, he'll be watching me and he would find out about Charlie if I would ever go see him.'

'Then stop this madness.' Megan sighed.

'Thank you.' Don smiled. He didn't know why, but her approval meant a lot to him. But then again, Megan was not just his colleague, she was his friend as well and he knew that even though she still didn't like this situation, that she now supported him.

Don turned around and faced Ian now.

'I'll try and get him in open sight in the living room. Should I not be able to take him out...'

'Then I still have your back.' Ian nodded as he walked away to get his weapon.

'Get your father out there as soon as possible.' Megan told Don then as he now prepared himself for entering the house. 'I'll be waiting for you here.'

Don threw Megan a quick smile and then turned to the house. He wouldn't have a gun with him, nor a wire, he would be unharmed in all possible ways. And this was the way Don liked it best. It would be just him and Christian without anyone listening in. Don took in a deep breath and wished he'd already was with Charlie, but he knew he needed to handle this first.

The first steps were the hardest, but as Don closed the distance between him and the front door, he felt that walking had become easier, breathing had become easier, as was thinking.

Now Don was certain of himself, he could end this all today.

**AN: Well, it seems like we're heading down the final confrontation so I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as possible. In the meantime, let me know what you thought about this chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Well, I'm very nervous about this chapter. It didn't really write easy so I hope I still made the best of it. **

**Chapter 19**

When Don first entered the house, he noticed how silent it was. He heard noises come from the outside, he heard cars and loud voices, but in here, those were all muffled and Don didn't even dare swallowing as he didn't want to disturb this silence.

'Dad?' he finally called out as he felt his heartbeat slow down and as he felt how he was getting more in control over his body. He could only hope the pain medication he got in the hospital would work for the next few hours.

'Donnie?' his father called back to him. His voice come from the kitchen and Don didn't hesitate as he walked towards him.

Alan sat at the kitchen table, his hands folded in front of him, his cheeks wet as he obviously had cried. Christian stood next to him, his gun pointed at Alan's head, a smile filling his face.

'I just told him the story of how I watched Charlie die in you arms,' Christian laughed, 'he didn't really like it.'

All Don wanted to do right now was tell his father about Charlie being alive, but he needed to swallow those words.

'Everything will be alright.' Don told his father, hoping his words reassured him.

Alan only looked into Don's eyes and forced a smile on his face. But Don still saw the fear filling his gaze, no matter how wide Alan smiled, Don could still read his true feelings in his eyes.

'I'm here,' Don told Christian, 'now let my father go.'

Christian didn't respond and his face was empty of any emotion.

'I thought this was just going to be between us and like I promised, I didn't even bring a gun.' Don continued speaking, hoping Christian would want this to be over quick. But Don also knew that the chances of him letting Alan just go, were slim.

'You're right,' Christian suddenly smiled, 'but we can do this with your father here. You see, I thought about what could happen and the idea of Alan having to watch his oldest son die...the idea of you dying while you look at your father in agony, well, that would just be magnificent.'

Christian now laughed as he planted his gun hard against Alan's temple. Alan winched as he felt the cold metal touch his skin, but he didn't make a sound. He didn't want Christian to have that pleasure.

'But on the other hand,' Christian spoke as soon as he could control himself from laughing, 'you having to watch your father here die...I can't even begin to decide what is more fun.'

'I'm gonna kill you,' Don whispered to Christian in a hard voice, not longer capable of controlling his anger, 'I swear to you, I will stop you.'

'Says the man without the gun.' Christian mocked him. He then pointed his gun at Don who didn't even flinch at the sight of it.

Don simply smiled and looked at his father, hoping he would get his signal. And as he had hoped, Alan didn't hesitate and just jumped up, knocking the gun out of Christian's hand. The gun slid over the floor until it hit a wall and came to a stop. Neither Christian or Don could reach it without having to run towards it.

Christian swiftly knocked his elbow in Alan's face, making him gasp out in pain and grabbing his nose with both hands as blood started dripping down over his lips. He ran forward before Don could reach the gun and simply crashed into him, making them both fall back.

The gun still lay too far for both of them, so Don took the quick decision that maybe he should end this without it. He pushed Christian against the floor and kept him down with all of his force and then planted his fist in Christian's face. He didn't possess the same strength as he usually had as he felt the bullet wound in his shoulder scream in protest as he knocked in on Christian.

Christian only felt sharp pain in his eye and nose, but Don couldn't even make him bleed. He kicked his legs, making Don roll over him and when he kicked Don again, he made sure he hit his hurt shoulder. Don screamed in pain and closed his eyes as he momentarily lost his vision. The pain was simply overwhelming.

He took in a deep breath as he realized that he needed to be strong, that he needed to see this through if he ever wanted to go to his brother. To Charlie...his little brother...

Don opened his eyes and saw just in time that Christian was lifting his arm to knock him on the head when two loud bangs could be heard. Christian's gaze turned wide with shock and pain and his lifted arm fell motionless against his torso.

He looked horrified for two seconds before falling down next to Don. Not knowing what happened, Don pushed himself up from the floor to see his father standing a few feet away, the gun clenched in his hands and his gaze filled with shock.

'I just...'he exhaled as his hands started trembling uncontrollably, 'I just killed a man.'

Don saw how stressed his father was about what he did, but all he felt was joy and he wished that feeling made him feel bad, but it really didn't. Christian was dead and all Don could do was smile.

'You ended it,' Don told his dad as he now stood up on his legs and walked over to Alan, 'you stopped him.'

'He's dead.' Alan said as he couldn't take his eyes of of the man on the floor.

'You had no choice,' Don comforted Alan, 'it was him or me.'

The feeling in his legs started fading and just as he heard heavy footsteps outside, he fell down.

'Donnie!' Alan yelled as he saw how his son collapsed.

'He kicked me pretty bad.' Don said. He knew his voice wasn't much more than a whisper, but Alan understood him as he bend down over him.

'You're bleeding too much!' Alan said as he pressed the palm of his hand against the bleeding bullet wound. His hands still trembled, but somehow he was able to stay focused. He knew he needed to apply pressure if he wanted the bleeding to stop.

'I'm going to see Charlie.' Don smiled and he watched shock return to his father's face.

'Don't talk like that,' Alan ordered him, 'you're going to be fine!'

'No, dad,' Don laughed softly, 'he's alive!'

Alan couldn't believe the words his son was speaking. He must be delusional and Alan shook his head as he tried to block those words out of his mind. This wasn't the time to start dreaming. He needed to focus on Don and make sure he stayed awake.

'We heard shots!' David yelled as he ran into the kitchen now, his own gun drawn.

'Don!' Megan yelled as she saw him laying on the floor, Alan hoovering over him. When Colby entered the room, he was the only one that didn't hesitate as he ran over to the to Eppes-men. He kneeled down next to Alan and took over his position as he was now the one pressing in on Don's wound.

'Get the medic,' Colby told David, 'he needs to get to the hospital.'

'Will he make it?' Alan asked Colby as that was the only question floating his mind.

'Yeah,' Colby answered as he ripped Don's shirt open in order to get a better look at the wound, 'the stitches are ripped and he's losing a lot of blood, but he should be alright if we can close him up soon.'

Should David have said those words, nobody would have believed him, thinking he was just trying to reassure everybody in the room. But this was Colby and he had seen enough wounds when he was in Afghanistan.

'To Charlie.' Don whispered to Colby, asking for his attention by grabbing Colby's shoulder with his good arm. 'I want to...to see Charlie.'

'I'll make sure you're in the same hospital.' Colby smiled to him, reassuring Don as he took his hand in his and placed in back next to his body.

'He wasn't lying?' Alan stammered as he now looked at Megan and David, desperately needing an explanation.

'Charlie is alive.' Megan told Alan with a smile. Two medics now rushed into the kitchen and started patching up Don's arm.

'He's...' Alan couldn't finish his sentence.

'We will explain everything to you on the way to the hospital. We can take you to Charlie.' Colby said as he walked to the sink and started cleaning his hands of Don's blood.

'But he's still in a coma.' Megan warned Alan.

'I don't care,' Alan finally smiled, 'he's alive!'

**AN: Well, that's finally the end of Christian. He can't hurt any more of the Eppes-men and I felt that it should be Alan who got the final shots (literally in this case). He almost lost both his sons and so I thought it to be appropriate if he would be the one that would eliminate the threat.**

**So, what do you think about this chapter? Let me know...**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Wow, I got so many reviews for the last chapter! Thank you guys so much for all the support.**

**Chapter 20**

As Don opened his eyes carefully, he could hear that there were at least three different persons in his room. The first voice he recognised was that of Megan. She was speaking softly with a another person who had to be his father. The third person remained silent however.

Now that Don could clearly see, he saw a nurse bending over him, removing his IV while checking his pulse.

"Welcome back," she smiled and Don could only smile back at that pretty face.

"Don?" his father asked who quickly came standing next to his bed, taking his hand. "You have perfect timing, you know that?"

"I probably inherited that from mom." Don laughed softly. Alan could only smile at his son.

"Thank you." Alan then said to the nurse who was just leaving.

"Hey, Megan." Don greeted her.

"Good to see you," she greeted him back, "you gave Mr. Eppes quiet a scare again."

"Sorry." Don apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Alan kept on smiling, "I have my two boys back."

Charlie! Don hadn't even thought about him anymore, how could he forget? He pushed himself higher up his pillow and felt how his shoulder only protested a little. But there was hardly any pain so Don felt comfortable enough to even sit up straight without support. What surprised him though was the fact that nobody tried to stop him or warned him to take it easy.

"Is he awake?" Don asked, shifting his gaze between Alan and Megan.

"Not yet," Alan sighed, "they're still running some tests."

"Tests?" Don asked, not understanding why Charlie would need more tests.

"He has been dead for longer than 10 minutes. They fear that there could be some serious brain damage."

Hearing how sad his father sounded, how soft his voice was, it made Don fell silent. He didn't know what to answer to that. Brain damage. What did that mean exactly? Was he going to be able to talk? Would he be stuck in a wheelchair? Would he still be his genious little brother?

The thought that there was a possibility that Charlie would never be the same again, scared Don and he knew he wasn't the only one who felt this way.

"What brain damage are they talking about?" Don asked once he found his voice back.

The room fell silent for a moment and eventually, it was Megan who was the one that answered him as Alan was fighting back his tears.

"They fear for speech or movement problems, maybe even personality changes." Megan said, looking closely to Don's reaction. She walked up closer to him and placed her hand on his good shoulder.

"So there is a change that Charlie...isn't Charlie anymore?" Don asked when he tried to understand Megan's words.

"But there is also a change that he's just fine." Alan said, obviously not wanting to think about all the possible things that could go wrong.

"Dad," Don said in a soft voice, "he was dead for 10 minutes."

He knew he was bringing down Alan's mood, his way of trying to look positive about this, but all Don wanted to do was face the truth and be prepared for whatever was that got thrown his way.

"No matter how bad it looks, Charlie is strong and he's my son so I'll always love him."

Don gazed into Alan's eyes, not believing that he thought Don wouldn't love Charlie should he be different.

"Dad," he said, squeezing his hand softly, "I'll always love him too, no matter who he is or no matter how bad he is. He's my little brother and I will always look after him."

Alan smiled at his son, the tears disappearing from his eyes as he saw how much his son cared for his youngest.

"So, when will those tests be done?" Don then asked.

"They are done." a new voice answered Don's question. All three of them looked at the door where a young doctor stood. He looked very young to be a doctor, but as long as he was good at his job, Don would gladly accept any doctor.

"How is he?" Alan asked.

"The latest tests showed us nothing new. The brain seems to be functionning normally, but we'll only see some damage when he wakes up."

"So you think there will be damage?" Don was now the one that asked the doctor a question.

The doctor didn't answer immideately but walked closer towards Don's bed.

"I don't expect your brother to come out of this unharmed." the doctor then answered.

"Okay," Don said as he threw his gaze down, trying to deal with this new information. So Charlie would not just wake up, smile and jump out of bed like nothing had happened. Don snorted softly for ever thinking that that could have happened. How could he have been so naive?

"When will he wake?" Don heard his father ask.

"That's why I came here, we just administered the medicine and he should wake up within half an hour, it depends on when Charlie will now be ready to open his eyes."

"So we can go to him?" Don asked as his head snapped back up.

The doctor smiled. "Yes, I'll show you his room."

Don didn't hesitate and threw the blankets off from his body. The thought that he was now really going to see Charlie again must be giving him strength because walking wasn't very difficult for Don. The doctor however insisted on him being in a wheelchair and Don didn't protest. It would only mean that it would take even longer to get to his brother should he walk or waist time arguing about this.

Alan was the one that pushed him while the doctor showed him the way. Megan had decided to stay behind as she thought this to be a family matter. She would visit Charlie later and Don had silently thanked her for this.

"Dad?" Don asked as they entered an elevator.

"Yes, son?"

"Thanks," Don smiled, looking up to meet his father's eyes, "you safed my life."

"And you safed mine by coming into the house." Alan smiled too.

"So we're even?" Don joked as he felt a little uncomfortable to be doing this while the doctor stood right beside them.

Alan laughed softly, but didn't get the change to answer as the doors opened and a whole new floor opened up to them.

Don took in a deep breah as he felt he was getting closer to Charlie.

"He's in room 312," the doctor said as he pointed to a door near the end of the hall, "should he wake up, alert a nurse, please. We will need to do more tests then."

"Thank you, doctor...." Alan said, feeling embarrassed that he hadn't even asked for his name.

"Baker." the doctor smiled, "If there is anything, you can always ask a nurse to beep me."

"312, right?" Don then asked, needing to be certain.

"312," Baker smiled, "and good luck."

Alan and Don watched how the doctor walked away from them, entering another room and helping another patient. It was as if they were trying to stall and Don didn't even know why. Maybe it was because up until this moment, Charlie had been healthy. They had a clear picture of him in their minds where he could walk and talk and smile and laugh. When they thought of him, they thought of him as a genious who was best with numbers.

What if that all now would change? What if they entered that room 312 and that image would get shattered and get replaced with a Charlie that is...different? One that perhaps can't walk nor laugh.

They both took in a deep breath and Don felt how Alan started pushing his wheelchair again. At least they knew one thing would never change and that was their love. No matter how different Charlie would be, they would still love him and that gave them strength to continue walk down that hall.

Just before they reached the door, Don and Alan exhanged a glance and then Don pushed open the door, ready for meeting Charlie again.

**AN: So, Don and Alan are about to see Charlie and I hope I was able to give you a good idea what was all going through their minds just before entering. I suppose I would be scared not knowing what to expect so I tried to picture myself in such a situation and thought they would feel the same way.**

**Honest feedback is always welcome...**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you all who reviewed my last chapter. It means a lot to know that this much people like my story and tka the time to let me know this. It really helped me to write this chapter... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

Charlie lay motionless on his bed, his arms placed next to him, both pierced by an IV. His curls seemed untidy and his face appeared pale, nearly white, but his chest was moving up and down and that was all that mattered after all.

Alan pushed Don closer to Charlie's bed and then walked over to his other side, sitting down in the chair, gently placing his hand on Charlie's as if he was afraid that when he would touch him too rough, he would be in pain or simply disappear.

But to Don, his father appeared brave. Stretching out his arm and touching his little brother seemed too difficult to do. Why was this difficult to do? Don swallowed heavily and then took in a deep breath, calming himself down as he told himself that everything was going to be alright.

Slowly, he took Charlie's hand in his and he felt the warmth radiating from his skin. He didn't know whether it was caused because Charlie had a fever or if he simply had cold hands. But Alan didn't seem to notice, so Don figured it was the last.

"Charlie," Alan asked, placing his other hand over his curls, slowly pushing them aside from his face, "can you hear me?"

Don only watched Charlie to see if there was any reaction. Nothing happened.

"Hey, buddy," Don said, his voice soft, "good to see you again. It's okay for you to wake up now," he faintly smiled, "Christian is not going to hurt you anymore."

Only then Don thought about the fact that Charlie would have no idea who Christian was, what all happened after he had supposedly died. He didn't know how much Don had suffered and he would make sure Charlie would never find out either. He would only feel guilty about it in the end and Don didn't want that to happen.

"Just..." Don took in another deep breath as he watched Charlie lay motionless, "open your eyes for me."

Again, nothing. Don laughed inside himself. Had he really expected Charlie to just do as he asked? That would have been a little silly of him to think.

"I'll wait for you," he then said, "I'm not going anywhere before you open your eyes."

Alan smiled at his oldest son as he leaned back in his chair. He made sure though that he was still able to touch Charlie.

A few minutes were spent in silence. The only sound heard was that of the machine beeping behind Charlie, monitoring his heartbeat. And then slight movement.

Don straightened his back and moved closer to Charlie. Alan had seen in too and gently squeezed Charlie's hand.

"Son," Alan asked, "can you hear me?"

Charlie only answered with some eye movement. He opened his lips and slowly breathed out.

This was it, Don thought, this was all or nothing, moment of truth. What would Charlie say or wouldn't he be able to talk at all?

"Buddy?" Don encouraged him to open his eyes.

"Don?"

Never had Alan and Don been so happy to hear his voice. It was weak, yes, but it was there. Charlie had spoken and he had recognized Don's voice.

"Hey, you." Don smiled at his little brother who was now opening his eyes slightly. The bright sunlight seemed to bug him as he quickly closed them again. Alan jump up from his chair and closed the blinds, throwing the room into a grey shadow.

"It's okay," Alan said as he went standing next to Charlie's bed again, "you can open your eyes again."

Charlie did so, shifting his gaze between Don and Alan. He seemed confused as he now tried to figure out where he was or what that feeling in his arms were. He lifted them up to see the cause and tried to pull the IV's out just when Don stopped him.

"It's okay, you're in a hospital," he explained, "you were in a pretty bad condition."

Charlie looked in his eyes, a frown covering his face, not understanding what Don was talking about.

"You were shot, remember?" Alan asked, too seeing how lost Charlie was right now.

"But it's okay," Don reassured his little brother, "if you don't remember, it will come back to you."

"I should get a doctor." Alan told Don before turning to Charlie again, "I'll be right back."

Charlie licked his lips and turned to Don again.

"I'm..." he pressed his lips together as he was trying to find the right word, "I'm..." he took in a deep frustrated breath and licked his lips again. "Water." he simply said then.

"You're thirsty?" Don asked, realizing that was the word Charlie had been looking for. He hadn't know what word to use for expressing that, Don thought a little shocked.

"Yes." Charlie sighed, letting his gaze drop as he felt ashamed.

Don stood up, slowly as he still needed to think about his shoulder. There stood a can of water and a glass on the table next to the closet so Don poured it full and then gave it to Charlie. He didn't seem to have any trouble holding it or bringing it to his lips, so those functions were okay.

Just when Charlie gave Don back the glass, Alan came back in, followed by doctor Baker.

"Hello," he greeted Charlie, "my name is doctor Benjamin Baker and I am the one that took care of you for the last couple of days and I must say that it's good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

Charlie seemed to think about his question for a few seconds.

"I feel..." again, he struggled to find to right word, "my mind is...numbers are everywhere and they don't make sense." he eventually said.

"But that's normal." Alan said, "there are always numbers in his head."

Baker looked questionably at Alan.

"He's a math genius." Alan then explained.

"I see," Baker smiled before turning back to Charlie, "but they don't make sense now. They make you..."

"They make me..." Charlie sighed, balling his hand into a fist.

"You're confused?" Don asked as he tried to help find Charlie for the right word.

"Yes, that's it. I'm confused." Charlie looked happy to have found that one word, "why am I here? What happened?"

"I'll let your family explain that to you, in the meantime, a specialist is coming who would like to do some more tests." Baker told them.

"Tests?" Charlie asked, wanting to know everything that was happening to him.

"We need to know the full extent of the possible brain damage, Charlie, you have been dead for 8.20 minutes to be correctly." Baker said with the most caution he could find within himself. He had only been around here for 3 years, but he already knew that some people didn't take that news too well.

"That is...not something I was aware of." Charlie said as he again could not seem to find the word he wanted to use. A short knock on the door alerted all the men of the newcomer. The specialist Baker had been talking about stood there. She seemed pleased to be here and Don could tell that she enjoyed her work. She had short blond hair and dark blue eyes, making her more fit to be a model than a doctor.

"My name is doctor Anna Daniels, I will be taking some more tests. Did doctor Baker inform you of those?"

Charlie only nodded, making Daniels smile.

"Can I talk to you both, please?" Baker then asked, wanting to give Daniels space to work with Charlie do to the tests. Don and Alan followed him and watched Charlie watch them with suspicious eyes. He knew something was off and Don wished he could explain it to him, if only he knew what was going on.

"Charlie seems to have difficulty with finding words, did he have difficulty with something else as well?" Baker asked as soon as Alan closed the door behind him.

"He doesn't remember what happened, but that's normal, right, people who have gone through a trauma often forget about it during the first few days." Don said, thinking about all the cases he had worked on and thinking about all the people who had had post-traumatic stress.

"Anything else?" Baker asked.

"Why don't you ask Charlie this?" Don answered him with a question, not understanding why Baker wanted to question them in stead of talking to Charlie himself.

"Because patients often lie about the condition they are in, not wanting to acknowledge that something might be wrong."

"He couldn't think of the word 'thirsty', he wanted to tell me, but he just couldn't think of it. But he was able to drink on his own." Don now answered Baker's question, knowing that Charlie would indeed never admit that something was wrong. He was supposed to be a genius after all and now he couldn't even think of the most simplest words.

"That's good, it means his muscular movements are alright and that his brain still has full control over his upper body."

"But the words..." Alan said, telling exactly what was on Don's mind. They both wanted to know what was going on.

"It seems that there is some damage to the part of his brains where his vocabulary lay," Baker explained, "tests will have to show us whether it is permanent or not and how far the consequences reach."

"Are you telling us that Charlie might stay like this forever?" Don asked, shock filling his eyes.

"Yes," the doctor sighed.

"And the numbers?" Alan was now the one to ask.

"He said they confused him, it might stay that way forever." the doctor announced, making Alan and Don fall into a silence.

**AN: For me, it was difficult to portray Charlie IC as I don't know how a person acts after have woken up from a coma and learning that something is wrong. I hope I did a good job, though. I researched some of Charlie's condition and looked up what could all be wrong with a person after waking up from a coma and having been dead for about ten minutes.**

**So let me know what you thought about this chapter and I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as possible...**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I know you had to wait a long time for this chapter to be posted, and I'm sorry for that, but here it is and I can only say that I'm glad that I finally got to finish it. **

**It's a short chapter, but I believe that it's emotionally loaded and I believed that it shouldn't be any longer. I hope it achieves the effect that I wanted...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

Only a few hours had passed since Charlie had woken up and again, they were split apart. Don had a meeting with a doctor to check up on his bullet wound while Charlie needed to undergo more tests. He had told Charlie that he wouldn't be long gone and then he had seen his father's expression.

Alan of course felt torn between his two sons. Should he stay with Charlie or go with Don?

"Dad," Don had said, " you can stay with Charlie, I'll be right back anyway."

Alan had smiled at him with such a great gratitude that Don had wanted to let him know that everything was going to be okay, but to be honest, not even Don knew if those words were the truth.

So now he sat in an apart examining room, a doctor looking closely at his wound while Don could only think about his brother. Even the advice the doctor was giving him passed him by completely. How could he even care about himself when he knew Charlie was going through so much more?

He was math genius, he was a college professor, an example to hundreds of students and now he couldn't even think of the most simple words? How humiliating must it be for him?

Don couldn't imagine how he would feel should he struggle with finding the right words. He would be angry, no...he would be furious with himself for not being able to do so. And yet, when he thought about Charlie's reaction when the doctor had told him about his condition that may or not may be permanent, Charlie had remained so calm, so very in control.

At least, that had been the appearance. Don knew Charlie better than anybody else and he knew that inside, his little brother was struggling with himself, only Charlie hadn't accepted that yet. So Don would take his big brother role serious now and talk to him.

The doctor finished some paperwork, making Don sign it and told him he was free to leave the hospital. After quickly thanking him, Don jumped off of the examination table and left the room, still putting on his shirt as he walked through the halls of the hospital.

When he arrived at the hall where Charlie was staying, it surprised Don to find his father sitting outside, his hands crossed and his face blank. He appeared to have driven away far with his thoughts, probably thinking about Charlie.

"Dad?" Don asked cautiously as he didn't want to startle him. Alan's had snapped up and then he smiled when he saw his oldest son.

Don went sitting next to him and saw ho his father intentionally kept staring in front of him, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"Why aren't you inside with Charlie?" Don asked, knowing something had happened.

"That Anna Daniels, the specialist, is in there with him again." Alan explained, still not looking Don in the eyes.

"More tests?"

"Charlie didn't want me there when she asked him to do some exercises."

"Dad, Charlie is probably still upset from the news," Don said, turning his body towards his father, asking him to look at him, "how would you feel if you heard you might have brain damage?"

Alan sighed and gazed at Don, a desperate gaze filling his face.

"I just don't know what to say to him," he said in a soft voice, "or what to do around him. He was searching for a word and I knew what he meant so I told him and he..." Alan took in a deep breath and then pressed his lips together.

"What happened?" Don was now sure something had made his father upset.

"I was just trying to help him," Alan sighed, "and he got so mad. He didn't even care Daniels was in the room as well."

"Oh, Dad," Don comforted him as he placed his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure Charlie is already feeling guilty about it. Try to understand him. He probably feels stupid right now, he used to use words we both hadn't even heard of and now..."

"I don't care about any of that," Alan said before smiling faintly, "I have my son back and that's all that matters. I don't care if he has difficulty with finding the right words or that he might not be that genius again that we are so used to, for me, he'll always be my son."

"Maybe you should tell him this in stead of to me," Don proposed, trying to find a way to make his father feel less guilty, "tell him you love him no matter what happens to him."

"I told him."

Don was confused as he didn't know what exactly his dad meant. Seeing his son's confused look, Alan sighed again and stared out in front of him again.

"After he yelled at me to get out, I told him I loved him. He didn't respond, only looked more furious somehow."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Don said, straightening his back as he heard movement coming from Charlie's room, "just give him time, this is all pretty overwhelming for Charlie right now."

"I know," Alan said, "I just need some time right now."

"Okay," Don said, understanding what his father must be going through right now, feeling rejected by his own son who refuses his help, "take in a deep breath, calm down and then just come in again, I'm sure Charlie would want to apologize."

The door opened and Daniels walked outside. She quickly smiled towards Don and Alan before leaving the hall. Don gently squeezed Alan's shoulder, letting him know he was there for him, before standing up and walking into Charlie's room.

Charlie was sitting up in his bed, one leg casually thrown over one side of the bed.

"Hey, chuck," Don smiled, walking over to him and sitting down at the other end of the bed, "what did the doctor say?"

"That I should practice my vocabulary, maybe even do exercises." Charlie's voice was cold, his attitude distant. Don didn't let it affect him, though, he knew this was a defense mechanism, that this was Charlie trying to appear strong.

"That's good news," Don smiled, "that means she believes you can be helped."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed, throwing his gaze down, "I guess so."

"Come on, Charlie, this is good. It could have been so much worse."

"Oh, yeah, I could have died, that's right," Charlie said, shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't even really care about that, his eyes cold as he now looked at Don, "but then again, maybe things would have been so much easier."

"Don't say that," Don said, his voice hard, even shocked as he couldn't believe Charlie would actually say this, "you don't mean that. You have no idea what Dad and I have been through when we thought you were dead. It appeared to have taken us months to even get through one simple day."

Charlie's body stiffened, but Don refused to see it. He needed Charlie to understand that it was wrong to have those thoughts, that he should be happy and exited to be here and 'only' have some brain damage that could as well be fixed. Thousands of people weren't as lucky as him.

"And then I learned you were still alive, that you were in some hospital, kept into a drug coma because you need complete rest to recover? What I felt right then, it might as well be the best feeling you can possible experience. I lost you and suddenly, I'm able to look into your eyes again, to see you and to talk to you. And Dad..." Don searched for the right words then as he saw Charlie's tortured look, "he thought he had lost his child and now you're here and believe me, he doesn't care whether or not you are a genius or you would have been stuck in a wheelchair, you're Charlie and that's all that matters to us."

When Don closed his mouth, he felt the full extent of his words, the emotional baggage they carried. Tears were trying to invade his eyes, but he didn't allow them to escape. Charlie only gazed at Don, his eyes wide as he only now realized what had truly happened when he had been here in a coma.

"I'm sorry." Charlie eventually whispered after a long moment of silence.

Don closed his eyes and bowed his head as he had anticipated those words. Of course Charlie would feel so guilty and he had tried to avoid that so hard, and yet here he was, listening to a man apologizing who shouldn't even feel guilty.

"Yeah, me too," was all Don could say.

**AN: I felt like Don shouldn't be keeping in all those emotions and who would be the person Don feels absolutely safe with to get everything he feels and thinks out of his chest? Right, Charlie. **

**I hope you liked this chapter...Let me know what you think about it!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Don exited Charlie's room after having been in there for over an hour. It was worrying him that his father still hadn't returned, so he set out to find him. He didn't have to walk far however to see him. He was standing near the elevator, a few bucks in his hand and his gaze fixed on the doors that were just closing.

Don walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Dad?"

Alan immediately turned to face his son, taking in a shallow breath as it appeared that he seemed to be a little startled.

"Is everything okay?" Don asked, trying to find traces of pain in his father's face.

"Yeah," Alan answered, putting his money away in his pocket, "is everything alright with Charlie?"

"He's fine, dad, what's up with you?"

Alan looked at his son, smiling now as he remembered that nothing slipped his eldest. He always took care of his family and of course he could read both Charlie as Alan like two open books.

"I've been standing here for a while now," Alan said, throwing his gaze down as he suddenly felt tired to keep on lying about how good he was doing, ",but every time I want to enter the elevator and head down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, I think..." he thought about his words for a few seconds, "something is going to happen to Charlie and I won't be there to help him."

"Dad," Don sighed, knowing how torn his father must feel, "Charlie is going to be fine and he can be alone for a few minutes, you know."

"Of course I know that," Alan turned around and walked over to a few chairs standing against the wall, sitting down on one of them and waiting on Don to sit down besides him, "it's just that... What if I leave and he disappears again?"

"He won't, dad, trust me, I won't let him disappear on us again."

Alan didn't answer, he only stared into the distance, knowing that Don meant what he just said. He wouldn't let his little brother get away again. Together, they walked towards Charlie's room again. He was laying bed, as usually, even though he was getting sick of it. He wanted to go home and Don couldn't blame him.

Alan and Don sat down and talked with Charlie about all sorts of things, as long as they were normal things because Don wanted to avoid talking about the past few days at all cost. One day, that time would come when Charlie would want to know everything, but as long as Charlie wasn't asking, Don wouldn't be reminding him.

"I'll ask the doctor," Alan said, "maybe he can tell us when you can come home finally."

"You know what," Don said, standing up from his chair, "I'll go ask him right now."

Alan had seen how much Don had wanted to leave to room and he knew the reason. Since Charlie had yelled at Alan, they hadn't really spoken to each other about it and this was Don's way of giving them time and space to talk about it. Alan wasn't sure if Charlie as ready though.

"Can I get you anything?" Alan asked, not really knowing what else to say. He felt ridiculous for feeling that way. Charlie was his kid, why was he having such a hard time talking to him? This should be easy, this should feel like his second nature, but instead, he could only ask Charlie if he could get him something.

"Dad," Charlie said, seeing right through Alan, feeling how his father was struggling, "about earlier..."

"You're having a rough time," Alan said, interrupting Charlie, "you don't need to apologize."

"I do," Charlie protested, "I was..." again he needed to search for the right word, "not nice." He sighed. Alan didn't say anything and Charlie knew that he was now afraid to tell him words, he was scared to help him. Charlie took in a deep breath, knowing that this conversation needed to happen, but that didn't mean it would be easy.

"I shouldn't have been patronizing you."

"You were trying to help me, dad," Charlie couldn't believe that Alan could actually think that way, "I was struggling and you, as you are my father, reached out your hand to help me and I simply slapped it away." He laughed softly and Alan looked confusingly at his son. "That was probably my longest sentence since I woke up."

Alan couldn't help but smile.

"Charlie, I know I must have told you this like a thousand times," Alan then said, turning serious again, "but I do love you, no matter what."

"I love you too, dad," Charlie sighed, remembering how Alan had told him this right after he had yelled at him, "and I'm glad I have you and Don to take care of me."

"You'll always have us." Alan said, bending forward and kissing Charlie's forehead. It had been a gesture Charlie had never seen his father do before and even though it scared him a little to see Alan appear so loving and caring about him, he couldn't help but enjoy this little moment.

Alan turned around to get back to his seat, a smile still covering his face, pleased that he and his son had shared this moment.

"How is Don?" Charlie asked when his father and he had been sitting in silence for a few moments.

"I think he feels like he is in heaven." Alan said, smiling even broader as he thought about his eldest son and how happy he had been the last couple of hours.

"He was shot, he's probably... not pleasant, because of his shoulder, he's in..." Charlie was searching again and this time, he looked his father straight in the eyes, asking him for help.

"In pain?" Alan asked carefully, hoping he was reading Charlie right.

"Yeah," Charlie felt relief when he now knew what word he had meant, "he's probably in pain so why would he feel like he's in heaven?"

"He has you," Alan explained, knowing exactly how Don felt as it was probably the same emotion he was feeling right now, "getting you back, Charlie, it was heaven."

"How long was I gone?" Charlie asked, having to fight the urge to shoot a hundred questions at his father.

"Long enough." Alan only answered, not wanting to think about the days when he thought he had lost one son.

"Dad, please, I need to know."

Alan looked at his youngest son, knowing how curious he was, but he couldn't answer his question or any other Charlie probably had spinning around in his head.

"Then tell me how." Charlie asked next, not wanting to give up. He wanted to know, no, he needed to know. He had seen how hurt his father and brother were because of him and now he wanted to know what exactly the situation meant.

"I'm sorry, son," Alan sighed, knowing how much he was disappointing Charlie right now, "I can't."

"Please." Charlie asked again.

"It all happened so fast."

Alan nor Charlie had seen Don standing at the doorway. They had no idea how long he had been standing there, but Charlie could see on his face how torn it was. He didn't want to tell him because it would bring back all those memories, but somehow he appeared to be relieved to be telling this story.

Alan stood up from his chair and walked over to Charlie, placing his hand lovingly on Charlie's shoulder.

"I wish I could stay, but I can't hear it again, I can't relive it again, not yet." Alan apologized.

"Dad," Charlie said, now feeling guilty for making his father leave, "you don't..."

"It's okay," Alan smiled, "I'll be downstairs getting a cup of coffee should you need me."

"Okay," Charlie simply accepted it, knowing that this was for the best anyway. Alan turned around and left the room while Don fully entered now and sat down on the chair closest to Charlie's bed.

"Thank you," Charlie said before Don got the chance to start talking, "for telling me this, for wanting telling me everything."

"If you want to know," Don said, faintly smiling towards his little brother, "then I think I should at least be the one to tell you."

**AN: I know it's been so long since I updated and I know a lot of people have been waiting on this chapter. So thank you all for having so much patience with me. I will try and get the next chapter done as soon as possible!**

**I hope this chapter was liked and all I can tell you about the next chapter, which is maybe obvious, is that Charlie will learn the whole story and we will see how he deals with it. **

**And don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter =)**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I reread this chapter over and over again, searching for spelling mistakes, but I'm sure there are still some left. For those, I apologize.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 24**

Charlie had only been able to listen to the story Don was telling him because that was what it was. A story, words and sentences, but nothing more. Charlie didn't even remember being held hostage for two days, he didn't even remember getting shot and lying in Don's arms. He couldn't recall the feelings he had felt at that moment when he had died.

He could however get a pretty good picture of how Don had felt. Even now, while telling the story, pain could be heard through his voice. He didn't lie about anything and he didn't leave out details and Charlie felt grateful to him for doing that.

And so, he listened to Don talking about how he had started hallucinating him, how he had started hunting down Christian himself and how he had been held hostage himself. He listened to Don figuring out that their father would be the next target and he could only swallow heavily when he heard Alan had been the one to shoot Christian, therefore ending his life.

When Don had finished his story, a long silence had followed. Charlie reminded himself that he had to keep breathing, that he had to stay focused and not go into shock. Because that was what he wanted to do right now. His family had gone through hell and he hadn't even been there to help them, even more, he had been the reason of their hell.

"Charlie?" Don saw how pale his brother had turned and how shallow his breathing had become.

"I'm good." his voice wasn't more than a whisper and Charlie wasn't even certain that Don had heard him.

"You don't look so good, buddy."

"I don't know what to say."

"Let me tell you one thing," Don stood up from his chair and walked over to Charlie's bed, sitting down next to him and placing his hand on that of Charlie, "none of this is your fault, you understand? What happened, it is Christian's fault, not yours."

"You thought I was dead," Charlie turned his gaze down, trying to get his head around it, "you and dad thought you..." again, he needed to search for the word. It was a simple word, one that was used everyday and yet, he couldn't remember it. Charlie squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to visualize it. "You thought you lost me," Charlie suddenly remembered the word, cursing it for causing him so much difficulty, "and you almost did."

"What do you mean?" Don's body tensed as he understood Charlie hadn't told him everything.

"It's just a feeling," Charlie sighed, looking up to meet Don's gaze, "but I remember it so well. It's strange, but I remember that there was this one moment where everything seemed to have..." again, he was struggling, "vanished. I felt empty, but it didn't last long. One moment, I was...soaring and the next, everything went black."

Don didn't answer.

"Do you think that was it? That was the moment I was dead?"

"I don't know, Charlie," Don sighed. This was a topic he couldn't discuss. What if this event Charlie was talking about was truly his nearly death-experience? "I'm just glad I have you back."

Charlie smiled gently. "I'm glad to be back."

A short knock could be heard and Charlie and Don turned around to see who it was. Megan, David and Colby were all standing there, their arms filled with balloons and baskets of fruit. Both Don and Charlie smiled broadly and welcomed them all.

"It's good to see you again, Charlie." Megan smiled, giving Charlie a kiss on his cheek.

"The same for me," Colby laughed, "but you can forget about the cheek kiss."

Everybody laughed as Don placed the presents on the table.

"How are you feeling?" David asked.

"Good," Charlie said, "still a little..." he sighed, "you know, in my mind, it's all very..." he desperately looked to meet Don's gaze.

Don's team didn't know yet about what was going on with Charlie's brain and the idea that he would soon lose his status as genius scared Charlie. He was known as the Whiz Kid by Colby, what if he now would get a new status as the kid who can't even think of the simplest of words.

"Confusing," Don came to his rescue, "he's still confused."

"I bet," Megan said, turning back to Charlie again, "but you're back and let me tell you, everybody is exited that you're not..." She seemed to curse herself while she glanced carefully to Don.

"That I'm not dead like everybody thought I was?"

"I told him everything," Don explained, "he knows everything."

The next few hour flew by for Charlie. He had never really hung out with Don's team as the only time he saw them was when they needed him to work some math for the FBI or quickly at his home. He knew they were wonderful people, but he had never expected them to have been so worried about him and Don.

Alan had joined them late on in the afternoon, but when it was around six o'clock in the evening, they needed to leave. Visiting hours had been long passed, but for some reason, no nurse had come to ask them to leave. But now Charlie was getting tired and his eyes were closing on its on. He couldn't help it, but he was falling asleep.

"I think we should leave," Megan said, seeing how exhausted the Eppes-men all were, "we'll wee you soon."

"Bye, Charlie." David smiled.

"See you soon, Whiz Kid." and then Colby was gone too.

Alan was sitting next to Charlie's bed while Don was sitting at the foot end of the bed.

"We'll be here tomorrow." Don said, seeing how Charlie was fighting to stay awake.

"I know you will," Charlie smiled, "dad?"

"Yes, son?" Alan stood up from his chair and walked over to Charlie to take his hand into his own.

"Take care of Don, he needs to rest as well."

Alan laughed gently while Don couldn't believe that that was what Charlie was think about right now.

"I will, Charlie," Alan said, glancing over to Don and seeing now that Charlie was actually right. Don had been shot an yet, he hadn't taken a moment to catch his breath. "You go to sleep and we'll be here when you wake up."

Charlie hadn't even been able to answer. His eyes were now shut and he fell asleep, the last thing hearing was his father and brother leave his room, not wanting to disturb him anymore.

* * *

As days had passed, Charlie had been released from the hospital. He had never been more exited to go home. He had felt a little claustrophobic after all that time it that little hospital room while eating the horrible hospital food. When Don had brought him that first home-made sandwich, Charlie hadn't stopped thanking him for it, having felt like he had eaten the best food in years.

But now he was home, standing in his bedroom while seeing how all of his stuff laid exactly where he had left it. He smiled faintly, knowing that his father, even when thinking he was dead, wouldn't dare cleaning it up. He let his hand slide over his desk, needing to feel like he was truly home. A short knock on his door brought him out of his train of thought.

"Glad to be home?"

Alan entered the room fully when he saw that Charlie had noticed his presence.

"Absolutely."

"Well," Alan smiled, sitting down on the bed without losing Charlie out of his sight, "I'm glad to have you back home."

"It's strange, though." Charlie walked over to his closet and carefully opened it, as if he expected it to be empty.

"What is?"

"It's all the same, but yet..." he wasn't lost for words this time, he just didn't know how to tell his father exactly how he feels right now, "everything feels different than before."

"Things have changed, Charlie," Alan stood up from the bed and walked over to his son who was now closing his closet.

"I know," Charlie sighed, "you have no idea how much I know."

"What do you mean?" Alan knew his son well enough to sense that something more was going on.

Charlie turned towards Alan and laughed softly.

"Nothing, dad," he placed his hand on his father's shoulder, "I'm really glad to be..." Charlie cursed himself silently. How could he not think of this word? He had used it before, maybe even a hundred times when he had asked the doctors when he could go... He sighed, alerting Alan that again, he was struggling even though Charlie hadn't wanted him to know.

"I'm really glad to be here." he quickly said, not wanting to give his father the chance to help him because he knew he needed to learn how to deal with this. He needed to learn how to handle a situation where he couldn't find a word when nobody would be able to help him like with his math. Only Amita and Larry could help him with that.

Thinking of Amita made him smile. Alan smiled back at him before turning around and leaving the room.

Don came home late that evening. It was obvious that he just got a new case and Charlie wished he could help him out with it, but it was one of those cases where math couldn't provide any help.

While Alan was outside, grilling the steaks that they would eat for dinner, Don sat on the couch in the living room. Charlie walked up to him and sat down on the opposite couch, the one where his father normally sat.

"Hey, Chuck," Don smiled before taking a sip of his beer he was holding in his hand, "what's up?"

"I'm home," Charlie smiled, "I couldn't be more..." he took in a deep breath and searched his mind for the word, "happy." His smile broadened now that he found the correct word.

"Good for you," Don smiled along, "so when do you go back to work?"

"I, euhm," Charlie knew exactly what he wanted to say this time, he just didn't know how he could tell Don about it, "I'm taking some time off."

"You're not going to teach? Your students are going to miss you, Chuck, you're quiet a popular professor since the word got out about you being dead and now suddenly alive again." Don laughed and Charlie couldn't help but laugh along.

"Amita is going to cover for me for now. She's not planning on making it a full-time job, though, she has other plans in mind."

"Like what?" Don knew Amita and his brother were closer than ever right now and he knew their relationship had needed a fresh start since they were both a little confused about their emotions. It isn't easy to pick up your life again when the other was believed to be dead for quiet some time.

"She's still figuring that out herself." Charlie stood up and walked to the kitchen as he wanted to get a beer himself. When he got back, he found Don still sitting in the same position.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Charlie felt like Don wanted to be left alone for a while, maybe to just catch his breath after a long day of work, but the feeling that something more was going on filled his whole body.

"Yeah," Don sighed while streaking the top of his beer bottle with his finger, "I just realized, you know, that you're back and I mean, really back. Life just never stops."

"No, it doesn't," Charlie took a sip of his own beer, "but I don't mind."

"I'm sure you don't," Don straightened his back an leaned closer to his brother, "can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do still want to work with the FBI?"

Charlie didn't understand where this came from all of a sudden or what exactly Don meant by that.

"I, euhm," Charlie sighed, not having really thought about that question himself, "I don't know."

"Because I think it's not safe," Don leaned back into the couch again, looking Charlie straight in the eyes, "after what happened, I realized in how much danger I keep putting you in. It's not fair of me to do that. I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to protect you, not put you in more danger."

"Don," now that Charlie knew what this was about, he could answer to it, "I worked with the NSA and I have been doing that a long time before I worked with the FBI. You don't put me in danger because it was my decision and whether or not I still want to work with the FBI is still my decision."

Don didn't answer as he felt that Charlie wasn't done talking even though he paused for a moment.

"And that day, when Keith kidnapped me for Christian, you didn't put me in danger either. It was just bad..." looking again for the right word, "luck. It was just bad luck. It didn't matter if I was working with the FBI because that wasn't the reason why he took me."

"He took you because you're my brother." Don understood where Charlie was going with this, but he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"It's still not your fault, Don," Charlie placed his beer down next to his couch and leaned over his knees to be closer to Don, needing to make him understand that there is nothing he could have done to his situation, "promise me that you'll stop worrying about this."

Don smiled and nodded. Charlie knew he was lying and that his brother would never stop worrying about this, but maybe this gave him the chance to start forgiving himself that slightest bit now that he knew Charlie didn't blame him for any of this.

When Alan came into the living room, Charlie and Don both immediately stood up, grabbing their beers as they were starving. When they followed Alan outside to get the steaks, they smiled at each other because this felt just like the old times.

**AN: First of all, thank you so much for the reviews you guys gave me for the previous chapter. I'm glad you stick with this story. I hope this chapter was liked as well and as you maybe can sense, it's coming to an end. Only one more chapter will follow.**

**But until then, let me know what you thought about this chapter because knowing your opinions makes it so much more fun!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

A few weeks had passed since Charlie had come home from the hospital. His life had never fully returned to being normal, neither had Don's or Alan's now that they realized how fragile the bounds between them were and how easily broken they could be.

As Charlie prepared dinner, he let his thoughts run freely. He had a lot of time on his hands so he had decided to make dinner for his family. They wouldn't be home for the next few hours so that gave Charlie plenty of time.

As he prepared to bake the chicken, he could only think about tonight. It would be special as he was preparing an announcement he didn't even know how to make. The bell suddenly sounded and Charlie hurried over to open the door as he didn't want to leave his chicken behind for too long, worried that it might be ruined otherwise.

Amita greeted him with a big smile.

"Come on in," Charlie quickly said, running back into the kitchen, leaving Amita at the door. She was smart enough to know what to do. She closed the door and followed Charlie, curious to what he was doing that had him so exited and panicked at the same time.

"You're cooking?"

Charlie turned around, hearing the disbelieving tone in her voice.

"Is that so surprising?" Charlie smiled and gently kissed her cheek.

"Charlie the cook," Amita laughed, "I like that idea, but you still need to practice a lot."

"Why?"

"Because your chicken is burning," Amita laughed even louder when she saw Charlie's shocked expression while quickly turning to face the chicken again and grabbing it of the stove eye.

"Now it's ruined," Charlie pouted as he sighed.

"No, it's not," Amita walked up to stand next to him, "just cut of that part and make a really good gravy."

Charlie pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips this time.

"I have no idea what I would do without you."

"Crash and burn." Amita joked, laughing again and Charlie loved hearing that sound. She was happy even though she was committing to a man that couldn't sometimes even find the easiest words. He felt grateful to have her and to show her that, he kissed her again.

"We need to get dinner ready on time," Charlie focused on the food again, "Don will be cranky if he doesn't get food tonight." They both laughed again, getting to work and preparing a wonderful dinner.

* * *

With everybody seated at the table after Amita had brought in the boil with the salad, Charlie looked at each and everybody's face. Alan seemed pleased that Charlie had cooked dinner and Don simply looked starved, longing for something to eat after another long day at work.

"Don, dad," Charlie reached out for Amita hand and gently squeezed it, letting her know how exited he was about this, "Amita and I have something to tell you."

Don and Alan immediately sensed something important was coming, but a smile was already filling their faces.

"We are getting married." Charlie said, not wanting to hold it in any longer. Alan jumped up from his seat and walked over to Amita, pulling her into a firm hug. Don turned to Charlie, obviously thrilled after hearing that news.

"Well, Chuck," Don smiled, "seems like you're growing up. You're not that little kid anymore, you're engaged now. I'm so happy for you." He stood up and pulled his little brother into a hug. Alan was next while Don now hugged Amita.

"So," Alan said when he was sitting down again at the table, everybody following his example, "do you have a date yet?"

"Dad," Charlie rolled his eyes, "we just got engaged, of course we don't have a date yet. That is stuff we'll talk about later."

"A season at least?"

Don laughed as he watched his father fish for answers.

"No," Amita laughed, glancing at Charlie, "I guess we have a lot to discuss."

"I'd go for the summer." Alan suggested, nodding while he was telling this as if he was sure this was the best idea.

"Actually," Amita smiled, leaning toward Charlie and quickly kissing him on the cheek, "I would go for winter."

"The winter?" Charlie couldn't understand why that would be fun, "it's cold then."

"There is snow then and often these clear blue skies," Amita's voice made it clear that she was dreaming away a little.

"Honey?" Charlie called her back to reality, "let's just focus on the..." he looked at each one of the faces that were waiting on him to finish that sentence and Charlie wondered how long it would take them to realize that he was able to.

"Chuck is right," Don smiled, helping him out, "let's focus on the present, on the food because I am starving!"

Charlie threw him a quick grateful smile before filling his own plate with food. Dinner went by quickly for Charlie and after Amita and Alan had cleaned the table, preparing to do the dished as not everything fitted in the dishwasher, Don and Charlie went into the garage where Charlie wanted to explain Don a new equation that might help them with their new case.

It had taken Don some time to get used to the idea of Charlie working with the FBI again, but he wouldn't be as much in the field anymore. If possible, he wouldn't even come to the bureau if it was up to Don.

"Thank you so much, Charlie," Don said after Charlie had explained to him how the math was working, "I owe you one."

"No, you don't," Charlie smiled, cleaning some papers that were laying on his desk, "it's what I'm supposed to do which is helping you out."

"So," Don sat down on the couch that stood near the wall in the garage, "you're getting married!"

"I know!" Charlie almost yelled it out, wanting everybody to know that he loves Amita, "how exiting isn't it?"

"Very." Don laughed. Charlie sat down beside Don and turned serious again.

"What?" Don suddenly felt alarmed, knowing that look on Charlie's face well enough to know what it means.

"I'm not returning to school again," Charlie quickly said the words, nearly spitting them out, "I wasn't planning on telling you this tonight because I didn't want to ruin the mood. I quit teaching."

"What? Why?" Don couldn't believe what he was being told. Teaching was something that Charlie loves doing so why would he give up on it?

"Because I can't anymore," it felt good to share this with someone even though Amita didn't even know this yet, "how can I teach a difficult math class when I can't even remember what words to use to explain it?"

Don didn't answer to it, knowing that Charlie had a point.

"I wish things could have been..." he sighed, searching through lists of words in his mind for just the right one, "different, but to be honest, I hadn't expected it to be any other way."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't just come back from the dead and expect your life to be exactly like the way it was before. I can only be grateful that everything is going this well because, I mean, I'm getting married and my fiance doesn't even know about this."

"You still have to tell Amita?" Don asked, "Why haven't you?"

"I don't know," Charlie sighed, "because that would make it official, I guess. I love teaching, I really do, but I have to continue my life without it and if I tell Amita, there is no way back."

"Because she'll get your job?"

"No," Charlie smiled even though he didn't know why, "that's not what she wants. I think the reason I haven't told her yet is because I know she'll try and talk me out of it. She believes that I can teach even with my little problem." Charlie wondered when the time had come that he called him not finding the right words 'his little problem', but it was a bearable way of looking at it.

"She just wants what is best for you."

"I know that and I'll tell her soon, but for now, I just want everybody to look at me as professor Charlie Eppes. That's silly, isn't it?"

"No," Don smiled, "it actually isn't, but Charlie," Don waited for Charlie to look him in the eye, "nobody is ever going to stop looking at you as professor Charlie Eppes."

Charlie couldn't help but smile along as he realized that his big brother was always there to make him feel better.

"So what are you going to do then?" Don asked.

"Help you out," Charlie face brightened up when thinking about what he was going to say next, "and I think I just had a break-through with another theory of mine. Hopefully I'll get to focus on it more now and who knows, I might even get to publish another paper soon."

Don stood up and placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Then you better get to work."

As Charlie was left alone in the garage, he looked at all of his blackboards, knowing that his life was just getting started. He was getting married, he was still working with the FBI and now, he was allowed to focus on his math. What more would he want in life?

_3333333_

_**The End**_

_333333__3**  
**_

**AN: I know some people don't like Amita very much, but I wanted to give Charlie a happy ending even when not everything in his life turns out to go as he planned. Him no longer being able to teach was a logic way of going because it is true that once you come back from the dead and have brain damage, that not everything simply returns to normal.**

**But this was my story and I am happy that I got the chance to tell it and that you guys stuck with me till the end. I hope this ending was satisfying and the one thing I wanted to make sure to happen, happened: that it ended with a moment between Don and Charlie because in the end, their relationship was what counted in this story.**

**Thank you for reading my story and you now have only one more thing to do: tell me what you think about this ending and you would make me very happy =)**


End file.
